Life
by Keely Jade
Summary: Josh and Andy deal with Life, having a daughter, living together, being in love and being married. But will old memories come back to LIFE? What will happen? Who's Jake? Is it back? READ ON TO FIND OUT! Updated: 8/20/08 R&R! FINISHED.
1. I'm Pregnant

A/N: This story has been stuck in my head for some time now and I finally decided to sit down, shut up and write it hope you enjoy.

Summary: This first chapter takes place 2 months after Josh and Andy have been married and yes that says married. They are living in downtown Seattle in a nice, medium sized apartment.

Twenty-two year Josh Trager was eating a piece of pizza in the living room of his and his wife Andy Jensen- Trager's apartment. Andy was in the bathroom doing her hair. (What Josh thought).

"Josh!" Andy screamed from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, not really paying attention that she screamed. She's been screaming a lot lately and he was getting sick of it.

"Come here. NOW!" Andy yelled, mad now.

Josh put his pizza down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch and walked to the bedroom. From there, he walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"What?" Josh asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Andy was sitting on the toilet seat looking down at something. She held up the object that she was holding…it was a pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant Josh," Andy whispered, unsure how to feel.

Josh smiled and walked over to Andy. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her chin "Are we happy about that?" Andy stood up and kissed him, and then she pulled away. "Very happy," she said, still holding onto Josh.

"Then we should celebrate."

"Yeah, not yet Josh, I still have to go to the doctor's to find out if I really am pregnant"

"Okay, then let's go make an appointment," Josh said, not realizing it was ten-thirty at night.

"What time zone are you living in? It's almost ten-thirty."

"Okay, then how about we go to sleep" Josh suggested, walking out of the bathroom and pulling Andy along with him.

"I have a better idea," Andy said smirking, laying down on the bed.

Josh lay down and kissed her. "Andy, if we have a baby, what do you want to name him?"

"What makes you think the baby going's to be a boy?" Andy asked, glaring playfully.

"If it's going to be my kid, then it's going to be a boy."

"Right!" Andy replied, sarcastically. "If the baby is a boy, we could name him…I don't know."

"If the baby is a boy, let's name him Josh Jr."

Andy laughed "Why are we talking about this now? I might not be pregnant"

"It never hurts to talk about it."

Andy rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she looked up and Josh kissed her once again before going to sleep.

A/N: This story is dedicated to two people- My best friend Jocelyn and daisy617 because we're always talking about Josh and Andy.


	2. Did you make me a Daddy?

The next morning Josh woke up to sounds of Andy puking in the bathroom. Josh quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to find Andy on her knees with her head in the bowl of the toilet. He had a flashback in his mind about the many times he's seen Andy in that very position. The times she was puking from her chemotherapy treatments. He quickly got out of his gaze, he got when thinking and rushed over to Andy and gathered up all of her hair.

"You okay?" Josh asked.

"I…" Andy began, and then puked once again. "I'm fine. Call Lori."

"What?! Why!?"

"Just call Lori!" Andy demanded.

"Alright, I'll go call her," Josh said, walking out of the bathroom, to the kitchen.

He picked up the phone and dialed Lori's phone number.

"Hello?" Declan answered.

"Hey, Declan, is sleeping beauty awake yet?"

"Yeah hold on a sec."

"What?" Lori asked as she got on the phone.

"Andy's puking and she wants to talk to you.

"Why?! Is she okay?" Lori asked worriedly.

"She's fine. We think she's pregnant!" Josh said excitedly.

"Oh my God, my little baby bro's going to be a daddy."

"I know. I think I'll do well I have Andy in my corner."

"Alright now put Andy on the phone before I turn into mom and start being an emotional woman."

"You're way past emotional, you are mom. Minus the daughter," Josh joked, walking back to the bedroom where he found Andy on their bed, her eyes closed.

"Andy, Lori's on the phone."

"Okay," Andy said, taking the phone from Josh.

"Hi, Lori, can we do something later?"

"Yeah, Andy, I'll be over around one or so."

"Alright Lori thanks bye."  
"You're going to go to hang out with my sister? What about the doctors' appointment?"

"I was thinking that I could go with Lori," Andy said in a low voice, not knowing what Josh would think about it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"It's okay, Andy," Josh reassured her smiling.

"Thanks," Andy said, getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom.

She picked up a brush and began to brush through her hair. She thought about how lucky she was to have a husband like Josh. When they first started being friends the many years ago, she never thought they'd end up getting married and having a baby together.

Josh went to the living room and picked up the pizza he left on the coffee table the night before and went to the kitchen to dispose of the day old pizza. After throwing away the pizza he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs and a pack of maple flavored sausages, Andy's favorite.

"What you making?" Andy asked, entering the kitchen, perching herself up on a stool.

"Breakfast, for you, me and the little baby inside of you," Josh said, dropping an egg shell in the garbage.

"Josh, not this again."

"I'm sorry but it's pretty clear to anyone with two eyes your pregnant."

"I might not be!"

"Andy…"

"Alright, fine! I might be pregnant."

"Good girl," Josh smiled, Andy glaring, then smiling.

They ate their breakfast smiling, sneaking glimpses at each other. When they finished they put their plates in the sink and Andy went to the living room and got a phone book of the shelf that stood in the corner of the room. She sat down on the dark blue couch and opened her phone book where she kept all of her friends, family, and important phone numbers in.

"Whatcha doing?" Josh asked, plopping down next to Andy on the couch.

"Looking up the doctors' office phone number," Andy answered, turning the page she was once looking at.

"The minute you find out you're truly pregnant…" He got a death glare from Andy "Or not pregnant, come straight home."

"Alrightie," Andy said, getting up from her place on the couch, then walking to the kitchen to call the doctors office.

Andy called the doctors office and made an appointment for 1:30. It was 11:30 and Andy decided to take a shower.

"Josh, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, I think I'm going to kick some little kids' ass on G-Force."

"You know, I'm not surprised you and I still play G-Force. But I am surprised you've only beaten me one time out of all the times we've played."

"I'll beat you again one day."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," Andy said walking to the bathroom.

Josh smiled and set up G-Force. They were twenty-two years old and still and played G-Force. But they wouldn't change for anyone. He creamed some sorry little kid and Andy was out of the shower and was now braiding her hair.

Just as Andy was putting a hair tie in her hair they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it," Josh said, rushing over to the door.

"Hey, little brother," Lori said, walking past Josh and into the kitchen of the apartment.

"Ready Lori?" Andy asked, appearing in the room.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Bye, Josh," Andy said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye little brother," Lori said.

They walked out of the door, down the hall and took the stairs to the main floor silently.

"Okay, what's up?" Lori asked.

"Will you come with me to my doctors' appointment?" Andy asked.

"Sure, Sam's with Amanda and Kyle and Declan's working."

"I think I'm pregnant," Andy said, opening the passenger side door to Lori's vehicle.

"I know Josh told me."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted it to be a secret until I actually found out I was pregnant, or not pregnant."

"He only told me and I'm not planning to tell anyone."

"Thanks," Andy said, fastening her seat belt.

"So, how is it being married to my little brother? I still can't believe he's married," Lori said backing out from the place her car was parked.  
"He's so good to me. He makes me meals, he gives me everything."  
"My little brother has a heart?"

"Yeah, I know I was surprised too," Andy said laughed.

"You want to go to the doctors now?" Lori asked, turning.

"Yeah, my appointment's at one-thirty and its one-ten now."

They turned into the doctors' office parking lot.

"You ready?" Lori asked, taking the key out of the ignition.

"Were you scared when you came to the doctor to find out if you were pregnant?"

"Honestly? I was scared to death I wouldn't make a good mother. But Andy you have nothing to worry about. You and Josh will make awesome parents."

"Thanks, but I'm scared Lori, I'm scared the baby might get cancer in the future."

"Hey, don't think that way. You don't want to worry Josh. And if that happens, you'll be strong."

"I guess. Let's go in now," Andy said, opening the door.

They walked through the parking lot to the door. Andy went to the desk and the lady gave her forum to fill out. They went to the waiting room and Andy filled the paper out while Lori stared blankly into space. Andy got up and gave the lady her form and they waited another ten minutes and a nurse came out and Andy could go in.

"Andy," the nurse called. Exaggerating

Andy and Lori got up and followed the nurse through the door that led to a long narrow white hallway. The nurse led them to a room and they went in.

"Oh my God!" Andy screamed, from happiness.

"Andy!" Lori yelled, hugging Andy.

"Congratulations Andy," Andy's doctor's said.

"Oh My God, I have to tell Josh."

"Andy, we want you back here on the twenty-third next month."

"Okay."

Lori and Andy went back to Josh and Andy's apartment to give Josh the good news.

"Josh, wake up," Andy said, shaking Josh gently.

"What? You're back?! What happened?" Josh asked, jumping up from the couch.

Andy looked over at Lori, "I think I'll leave. Bye Andy, little brother," Lori said, walking towards the door.

"Now spill. Did you make me a daddy?"

"No, you made yourself a daddy," Andy said smiling.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh my God. What do we name the baby?"

"Jeez Josh, we don't even know if the baby's a boy or girl yet."

"I know, but what if the baby's girl what do you want the name to be?"

"Jade," Andy said, simply.

"Jade? I thought that was a boy's name."

"It can be a boy or girls name just like Andy," Andy said, glaring.

"Sorry, I love that name," Josh said, giving Andy a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, that's not how you do it," Andy said, leaning over and kissing Josh like she did when the first kissed.

"Andy, I'm sorry."  
"About what?" Andy asked, confused.

"I never told you that I was sorry that I made you scream your secret in front of people."

"Well, if I didn't I wouldn't have came and found you that night and I would of never kissed you."

"I guess."

Josh leaned over kissing Andy again.


	3. Telling the Parents

"Andy, we have to tell our family," Josh insisted as they sat eating dinner.

"We will…in 7 months," Andy said under her breath. Josh glared at Andy. "Alright we'll tell them tomorrow. We'll tell your parents first then we'll tell mine."

"Good. If we don't tell them soon Hillary will put you on weight watchers," Josh laughed.

"Yeah," Andy laughed along, too.

The next day Josh and Andy headed over to the Trager home. Andy was far from nervous, but Josh was a tad nervous on how they'd take it.

"Hey kids," Stephen beamed with a smile, hugging Andy then Josh.

"How are you?" Nicole asked Andy, smiling sweetly.

"I'm good, thanks," Andy replied, smiling, too.

"Can I see you in the kitchen?" Nicole asked Andy.

"Ah, sure," Andy said, following Nicole. She looked behind her giving Josh a look.

"Andy you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Josh told you!" Andy yelled, but in a quiet tone.

"No he didn't. I can tell you're pregnant."

"How?" Andy asked, confused.

"You have a mothers glow," Nicole smiled.

"What? It's called makeup..."

"No, it's something a mother can see."

"So, Josh didn't tell you?" Andy asked, trying to make sure Josh didn't spill.

"No," Nicole reassured.

"Okay, now let's go tell Stephen," Andy suggested, already walking out of the room.

They walked back into the living room; Andy went to sit by Josh on the couch

"So what do you have to tell us?" Stephen asked, sitting in a chair by the couch, Nicole sitting on the arm rest of the chair.

"Well, Andy's pregnant," Josh said.

"Our sarcastic son is going to be a father?" Stephen said, as if he was trying to digest it. "You'll do well," he said finally, a smile was on his face.

"Thanks dad," Josh said, getting up to hug his father.

Nicole hugged Andy, smiling widely.

"We should do lunch to celebrate," Nicole offered.

"Maybe some other time mom, we have to go to Andy' moms and tell them the news, too," Josh said.

"Tomorrow then," Nicole decided.

"Tomorrow," Andy agreed.

Josh and Andy left and went to Andy's moms' house.

"Are you nervous to tell them?" Josh asked as they walked up the porch steps.

"No," Andy tried to lie. She was nervous, though. She didn't know how they would take it. When Andy was growing up, they never talked to her about pregnancy.

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"I guess," Andy said with a sigh. "Let's do this," Andy said in a confident tone. She knocked on the front door, and a minute later, Andy's biological mom, Lydia answered the door.

"Andy," Lydia said hugging Andy. "Josh," Lydia said hugging Josh. Josh loved Andy's mothers', he thought of them as second parents'.

"Mom, where's Alicia?"

"She's here," Lydia answered.

"Josh and I have something to tell you," Andy announced, walking past her mother, into the familiar home she lived in for years.

"Okay, come right inside," Lydia instructed, following Andy and Josh who had their hands locked between them.

"Alicia, Andy and Josh are here," Lydia called.

"I'm in the living room," Alicia called back in a happy voice.

"Hi, mom," Andy said hugging, her other mother, Alicia.

"Hi Andy," Alicia smiled, hugging Andy, and then going to hug Josh.

"Hello Josh," She smiled at him. She was a beautiful lady, especially for her age. She had beautiful, long, shiny dark blonde hair. She wore her hair in braids, and her yellow blouse brought out the radiant blue color of her eyes.

"Hi," Josh smiled at her.

"They have something to tell us," Lydia explained, sitting by Alicia.

"Alright," Alicia said, curious to what Josh and Andy had to tell them. She looked at Andy, then Josh, waiting for one of them to speak.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Lydia asked, seeing both of them weren't going to speak.

"Well mom," Andy started, a bit nervous. "I'm pregnant," she blurted.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure?" Alicia asked, shocked. It was a good shock, but neither Josh nor Andy could tell.

"Yes, mom, I am pregnant," Andy whispered, clutching Josh's hand, waiting for a reaction for one of her mothers'.

"Oh Andy, we're so happy for you and Josh," Lydia said standing up hugging Josh then Andy.

"When's the baby supposed to be born?" Alicia asked, crying slightly, but only happy tears fell from her eyes.

"The 8th of September," Andy replied, sighing in relief they weren't upset.

"I can't wait," Lydia smiled.

"Do you want us to throw you a baby shower?" Lydia asked.

"No, definitely no," Andy said firmly. The last thing she wanted in the world was a baby shower.  
"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because, I don't want people making a big deal over me having a baby," Andy explained.

"But it is a big deal Andy," Josh cut in.

"No it's not. We'll still be the same people."

"No we won't, we'll be parents."

"That doesn't make us different."

"Yes it does. We'll be responsible for another person."

"Andy, Josh is correct," Alicia cut into their small disagreement.

"Whatever, I want to go home," Andy spat, getting up to leave.  
Josh gave Lydia and Alicia a look.

"Hormones," Lydia said and Alicia laughed.  
"I heard that," Andy yelled from the foyer.

Josh smiled and went to the foyer.

"Bye," Andy yelled walking out the door.

"Bye honey, bye Josh," Alicia called back at them.

"Bye," Josh yelled back through the door.

Josh caught up with Andy, kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his body.

"Want to go out for dinner?" Josh asked, walking down the walk of Andy's mothers' house.

"You mean the Rack?"

"If you want to," he replied.

"Yeah sure."

They went to the Rack got dinner and went home.

"Josh?" Andy whispered, as they were in bed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

"About what? Becoming a father?"

"Yeah, us becoming parents."

"Are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just nervous," she answered quietly.

"I'm nervous, too, but I think we'll do okay."

"You're the mom, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled; even though he couldn't see it.

"Let's sleep now," Josh said, pulling the blankets over them both.

"Okay," Andy said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Josh whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," Andy whispered back.

A/N: Okay, should I skip into the future to when Andy's water breaks or what? Give me your ideas! I need 'em!


	4. And the baby is

Josh and Andy were on their way to the doctors' office to find out the sex of their baby.

"Josh what do you want the baby to be?"

"Boy," he answered simply, his attention to the road.

"I want the baby to be a girl. There are too many idiotic boys in this world that mess it up already, but then again I am the mother so the kid won't turn out bad."

"And I'm the dad so he'll turn out great."

"Okay, okay, let's stop calling the baby a he, okay?"

"Alright fine."

"Okay Andy, just relax while we get the visual on your baby," Andy's doctor instructed.

After waiting for some time, they knew what the baby was. "Okay, Andy, your baby is a healthy baby girl"

"A girl? Josh! The baby's a girl!"  
"Oh so help me God!" Josh pleaded, Andy in his arms.

"What?"  
"Nothing, we're gonna have a baby girl in four months,"  
"Congratulations," Andy's doctor congratulated.

"Thank you," Andy thanked, happy tears were shimmering in her bright blue eyes.

Josh and Andy left the doctors office and were now on their way back home.

"So, mommy, what do you want to do to celebrate?"  
"I want to play G-Force,"

"Okay, we'll play G-Force. Or you'll watch your player die."

"In your dreams, I'm playing for two. This child will be creaming you by the time she's five years old."  
"And I'll be proud I taught her so well."

"Right! I'll teach her and you'll teach her how to die."

"Either way we'll be teaching her."

"When do you want to tell our parents?" Josh asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow."  
"Good, my moms will be glad to have a granddaughter."  
"Yeah, my parent's will be glad too."

"We'll have to keep her away from Hillary or she'll have ten boyfriends' by the time she's sixteen."  
"I'll totally love that," Josh commented sarcastically. He hated the thought of his daughter having a boyfriend. "She's not leaving the house until she's thirty."

"If you say so daddy," Andy said. She couldn't be happier with the result of her baby. The smile that was on her face since they found out was still there.

Josh and Andy arrived back home and now playing G-force.

"I beat you Josh and I wasn't even trying."

"I looked away," he tried to defend himself.

"Ten times?" She asked.

"Just once to stare at you," he said, trying to charm her.

"I know, you just can't resist my beauty."  
"You are correct," Josh said, putting the game on pause and kissing Andy.

"I'm going to call Lori and tell her our good news."

"Okay, I'll make dinner. Want anything specific?" He inquired, turning G-Force off, putting the controllers away.  
"Pizza," She answered, walking to the small kitchen in their apartment.

"Okay, I'll go pick the pizza up," He said, getting up, walking toward the door of the apartment.  
"I'll be waiting," She said, dialing Lori's home phone number.

"I love you," he called before closing the door behind him.  
"I love you too. And get everything on the pizza," she called back.

"As you wish," he called back, finally shutting the door.

Andy put the phone to her ear, hearing the low hum on the other line, indicating Lori's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Lori answered.

"Hey Lor," Andy said.

"Andy, I've been waiting forever for you to call me," Lori said. "Now is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"The baby is a baby girl," Andy squealed. But when did Andy squeal? Must be the hormones.  
"You're gonna have a girl!" Lori squealed also, but of course in pure delight. "'Aunt Lori', it has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

Andy laughed quietly. "Yeah, it does. But I'm going to have to get used to being called 'mom'."

"You'll get used to it. And besides the first year the only thing the kid will be able to say is 'mama'."

"Yeah," Andy decided, thinking of what else to say next. "Will you help me?"

"Help you with what?" Lori asked, confused. She didn't know anything Andy would need help with. She's _Andy_.

"Being a good mom," Andy answered with a sigh. She jumped up on the kitchen counter, sitting on it.  
"Andy, please, you won't need any help at all. I'll be asking you for help."

"I don't know how to raise a child and you're going to ask _me_ for mothering advice?"

"Yes, I am."  
"Whatever you need, I guess I'll help."

"You have got to let Amanda, Hillary, and I throw you a baby shower."

"No way do I want a baby shower."

"Why not? You're going to need baby stuff."  
"I know, I meant no way to Hillary buying baby clothes. She'd but thongs."  
"No she wouldn't. I'd make sure of it."  
"Yeah, but still no baby shower, okay?"

"Fine, no baby shower. But you have to let me help pick out clothes."

"That, you, Amanda, and Hillary can help with."

"Okay," Lori said. "Andy, I have to go, Sam's crying.

"Okay, Josh should be home soon. Bye"  
"Bye Andy"  
Andy turned the phone off and turned G-Force off and turned on the news.

"What's happening in the world today?" she asked herself.

"_A kidnapping in Tacoma has just been reported. 12-year-old Taylor Williams was out with friends at 7:00 Thursday night and was seen last with a Tall blonde woman estimated to be in her early 20's. If you have any information about Taylor please call the Tacoma police,"_ The news anchor said, on the television.

"Jeez, lady, get a guy your own age."

"Honey, I'm home," Josh said walking through the door.

"Yo! Where's my pizza?" Andy asked, walking to the kitchen, helping Josh open pizza box.

"Okay, I got an extra-large pizza because I wasn't sure if you'd want leftovers tomorrow."

"Great," Andy said, going to the fridge to get two cans of soda for her, and Josh.

"I saw Hillary with Scott," Josh announced, putting a piece of pizza in front of Andy.

"They got back together?"

"Yeah, I think I saw the making up scene."

"Haha! Wait, they were making out in the pizza place?"

"Yeah, Scott works there and I think Hillary did something to get back with him," Josh said, sitting down by Andy at the island in the kitchen.

"Same old Hills," Andy said, taking a bite of the pizza.

"Yeah, same old Hillary," Josh said thinking how Hillary was still the same and everyone else changed. Andy was pregnant, Kyle and Amanda were engaged and getting married next year and Lori and Declan got married about a year and half ago and had a son. They all changed but Hillary would always be Hillary.


	5. Surprise!

"Lori?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fat," Andy said looking at her self in the mirror.

"No, you're pregnant," Lori said.

"And fat," Andy added on.

"You're supposed to be."

"Whatever."

There was a knock at the door, Andy went and opened it and Hillary came inside.

"Andy, honey, I'm taking you shopping," Hillary said.

"Heh?"

"You need clothes."

"Thanks," Andy said, sarcastically. Something that would never change is Andy's sarcasm.

"You're welcome," Hillary replied.

"You need something to wear for when after the baby is born," Lori agreed with Hillary. Andy glared at her as if she betrayed her.

"Yeah to make Josh all hot," Hillary added on.

"Right, and then in the next year I'll have my second child and the baby will be a boy and we'll live happily ever after," Andy said, sarcastically.

"Andy, have you thought of any names for your baby?" Lori asked, sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah a little," Andy replied.

"And?" Hillary asked.

"I like the name Xena," Andy said, changing the channel on the TV.

"Cool name. It's so you," Lori said.

"What does Josh think of it?" Hillary asked, sitting by Lori.

"The hell what he thinks. I have to carry this kid, I get to name her."

"Yeah but Andy, Josh had to carry her longer," Hillary said.

"What?" Andy asked, getting a "duh" look from Hillary. "You're sick!"

"It's true!"

"Okay, you two, let's go."

"Fine, but no way in hell am I going to Victoria's Secrets," Andy stated, looking at Hilary.

**Josh, Kyle, and Declan.**

"Are you nervous?" Kyle asked Josh.

"Hell yeah."

"Dude, Andy's the mom and you're the dad, you'll do great," Declan said, taking a drink of his pop.

"I mean, I think we'll do well I'm just nervous about a girl."  
"Why? You like girls," Kyle said.

"Yeah I like girls, but this'll be my daughter. I don't know how to raise a girl."  
"Good point, I got lucky with a son," Declan said.

"I'm lucky, I think, but like, what will happen when she starts dating and meets someone like me?"

"You'll be glad she found someone great that loves her like you love Andy," Declan said.

Josh was speechless and stared at Declan. "You're right. But I'm still kicking the kid's ass."

"I would too."

"So, are you going to keep living in your apartment?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know we never talked about that. I guess we will until the baby's about two or three then move out."

"When do you start working again?"

"I'm not sure after the baby's born, I guess."

"Amanda wants to baby sit your daughter," Kyle said.

"She can once she's born."

"Let's go to a bar," Declan suggested.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, let's go have one drink then go back to my house to watch the game."

"I don't want to drink," Kyle said.

"Yeah, neither do I,"

"So, let's just go to my place."

"Alright, where's Sam?" Kyle asked.

"He's with Nicole."

"Where's Amanda?"

"She was substituting in Tacoma today."

"Alright, let's go," Josh said getting up.

**Andy, Lori and Hillary**

"I thought you said we were going shopping?" Andy asked.

"We will. I have to pick up something," Lori said.

"Okay, we'll wait in the car," Andy said.

"No, come in with me," Lori said.

"Fine, let's go," Andy said, getting out.

"Here, let me help you," Hillary said, helping Andy out of the car.

"Thanks, Hills," Andy said, letting go of Hillary.

"It's what I do."

"Whatever."

"Let's go," Lori said, walking through the front door.

"Surprise!" Nicole, Amanda, and Andy's mom yelled.

"What?" Andy screamed.

"Honey, we threw you a baby shower," Lydia said.

"I know, but I said I didn't want one," Andy said, glaring at Lori, then at Hillary.

"Andy, honey, I said that when I was pregnant," Nicole said, walking over to Andy. "I did too," Lydia said.

"But I meant it," Andy said.

"We did, too, at the time," Nicole said.

"Okay, let's start the baby shower," Andy said, sitting down on the couch.

"Okay, we have games to play, junk food and presents,"

"Awesome, but I'm not playing games."

"I have an idea let's look at embarrassing pictures of Josh from when he was kid," Lori suggested.

"Now that's what I call fun," Andy smiled.

Lori went upstairs and got photos from her old room.

"Okay, I got the pics," Lori said, coming down the stairs.

"Let's see the pics."

"Which one's Josh?" Amanda asked.

"That one," Andy pointed, out.

"How can you tell?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, that just looks like him and he showed me this picture when we first met," Andy laughed.

"He was such an adorable little boy," Nicole said.

"Yes he was," Alicia said.

"This is Andy when she was little," Lydia said, handing a picture to Lori.

"Mom, No pictures of me, please!"

"Sorry honey you were such a cute little girl though,"

"Oh, you were darling, like me," Lori said.

"Yes, but I was ten-times cuter."

"Right."

"Oh, how old is Josh in that picture?" Hillary asked.

"About six years old," Nicole replied.

**Josh, Declan and Kyle**

"I thought you said we were going to your house?" Josh asked.

"I have to pick up something from Nicole," Kyle said.

"Oh," Josh said.

They got out of the car and saw Stephen.

"Hey, Dad," Josh said.

"Hey Josh, Kyle, Declan," Stephen said.

"Hi, Stephen," Kyle said.

"So, let's go inside," Stephen said.

**Everyone**

They went inside and Josh saw Andy, Lori and Amanda in the living room.

"Hey, Amanda, I thought you were substituting in Tacoma today?"

"That was just my cover, we actually threw Andy a baby shower," Amanda said.

"Oh, good plan."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"Andy, what are we looking at?"

"Embarrassing pictures of you," Andy answered.

"Lori!" Josh shouted.

"What? She didn't want to play games."

"So you had to bring out the pictures?"  
"Yup, pretty much."

"You're definitely my sister," Josh said.

"Well, the reason we wanted to keep this a secret from you Josh because you're father, Lydia and Alicia have something to give you and Andy."

"Thanks," Josh said.

"Josh, take a seat by Andy," Nicole said.

Josh went and sat by Andy on the couch.

"Okay, so what do you have to give us?" Andy asked.

"I'll be right back," Nicole said, going to the kitchen.

"What are you giving us?" Josh asked, Stephen.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Okay here you go," Nicole said, handing Josh and Andy a green box with a blue bow on it.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Open it," Alicia said.

A/N: What do you think is in the box?? I will start writing the next chapter tonight and post it tomorrow! But you have to tell me what you thought to have more!!


	6. Celebrate!

Andy carefully pulled off the ribbon and took the lid off the box.

"What the hell?" Josh said, pulling out what was inside of the box.

"What are all these papers?" Andy asked.

"Some kind of contract it looks like," Josh replied.

"What? Let me see," Andy said taking the papers from Josh.

"You guys got us a contract?" Josh asked.

"No we didn't," Nicole said.

"Oh my God," Andy said taking the paper from her face.

"What?" Josh asked.   
"They bought us a house," Andy replied.

"You bought us a house!? Josh asked, excitedly.

"Yes Josh we bought you and Andy a house for you and your daughter," Stephen said.

"Thank you mom," Andy said, standing up to hug Lydia.

"Thanks dad," Josh said, hugging Stephen then his mom.

"Thank you," Andy said, hugging Alicia then Stephen.

"You guys deserve it," Stephen said, hugging Andy.

"Really thank you," Andy said, on the verge of crying.

"Congrats little brother, Andy," Lori said, hugging Josh.

"Thanks Lor," Josh said, hugging his sister.

"Yeah congratulations you guys," Amanda said, half hugging Andy.

"Thanks,"

"When are you moving?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know," Josh said.

"Soon, before the baby is born," Andy replied.

"Let's go out and celebrate," Lydia suggested. "It's on us," Alicia said.

"That sounds great mom," Andy said.

"Yeah let's go out," Hillary said.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Lydia asked, Josh and Andy.

"I want to go to the Rack," Andy said.

"Yeah the Rack sounds good," Josh said, putting his arm around Andy.

"The Rack?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Andy said.

"Okay let's go," Alicia said.

"We'll be right behind you," Nicole said.

Josh helped Andy get her coat on and they went to Josh's car.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Andy and I'm glad we're going to have a baby in three months,"

"I am too,"

"Let's go," Josh said, starting the car up.

Josh and Andy drove to the Rack and waited for everyone else to arrive for ten minutes.

"God did you guys get lost or something?" Josh asked.

"Or did you see a UFO and decide to follow it?" Andy asked.

"We took the long way to get here," Lydia said.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Josh asked.

"They're coming," Alicia said.

"Sorry we took so long, Lori wanted to call and make sure the baby sitter was still alive and Sam didn't kill her," Nicole said.

"It's okay."

"Let's order," Declan said.

Andy and Josh ordered first then the rest ordered. Josh and Andy went and got a table and sat down.

"So have you thought of any names?" Josh asked.

"Not much," Andy replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay."

"The geek at the counter has the hots for Hillary," Lori said, sitting down.

"So where's Hillary now?"

"In the bathroom on the phone fighting with Scott," Lori replied.

"Again?"

"Yeah, that's getting old."

The rest of the came and sat down at the table that they had to take another table and make it into two. They ate their food and went back to the Trager home

"I had enough to last a life time," Andy said.

"So did I," Josh said.  
"That's impossible," Andy said.

"So, is you not eating for a life time,"

"Point well taken."

"Mom we're leaving," Lori said, walking in the living room.

"Yeah we should get going too this was nice we should get together again soon,"

"Yes this was nice we'll walk you to the door," Nicole said, walking everyone out and leaving Josh, Andy, Kyle and Amanda in the living room.

"Where'd Hillary go?"

"She went to Scott's straight from the Rack," Amanda replied.

"Jesus, please help that blonde perky girl," Andy said sarcastically, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think Hillary really likes him," Kyle said.

"Why's that?" Josh asked.

"Because they fight then they make up and then they do it all over again,"

"That doesn't mean she really likes him. It could mean she's desperate,"

"No I think Kyle's right," Amanda said. "I've seen the way Hillary looks at Scott it's they way Andy looks at you, Josh."

"What? Andy looks at me a certain way?"

"Are you blind yes she does and you have a look for her too," Lori said, grabbing her jacket from the arm rest on the couch then walking back out of the living room leaving.

"I never realized."

"That's probably because you've gotten so used to it," Amanda said.

"I don't have a look," Andy said.

"Whatever, Andy are you ready to go?" Josh asked.

"Yeah let's go." Andy said, reaching for Josh's hand.

"Yeah we should get going too," Amanda said, getting up also.  
"You're all leaving?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm beat and should we should be getting home," Andy said.

"Yeah we're leaving too," Kyle said.

"Well it was nice having you all here," Nicole said, hugging Amanda.

"Yeah mom, this was awesome, we'll see you soon," Josh said, hugging his mother.

"Bye," Kyle said.

"Bye, I'm glad we got to do this," Stephen said, to everyone.

"Bye," Josh, Andy, Kyle and Amanda said, walking out together.

"Andy's a good girl," Stephen said, after everyone was outside.

"Yes she is, she's wonderful to Josh. She changed him so much."

"Bye bro," Josh said, hugging Kyle.

"Bye, Amanda," Andy said, hugging Amanda.

"Bye, Andy, Bye little baby," Amanda said, waving to Andy's stomach.

Josh and Andy got in there car and drove away and Kyle and Amanda did the same.

"So when do you want to move?" Andy asked.

"Well in about two weeks and start packing next week and move in the week after."

"Okay, sounds good."

"I'm ready to start a family with you, Andy."

"I am too."

A/N: If you guys want more I have to have 3 REVIEWS! Or no new chapter! And I've already written the next 4 chapters.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Packing all of it up

Josh woke up with Andy in his arms. He held her tightly and she woke up.

"Good morning," Andy said, opening her eyes.

"Hello," he smiled. "How's my little daughter?"

"Good, she hasn't kicked since last night."  
"She's a kicker, just like her mother," Josh teased.

"Shut up," Andy smiled, kicking him slightly.

"I'm just messing around."

"I know. I know."

"SAM!" Lori yelled, chasing her son.

"NO! NO!" Sam yelled, being picked up.

"I'll take him," Andy took Sam in her arms.

"Annie," Sam said, playing with Andy's necklace.

"Andy, Aunt Andy," Andy said, trying to get Sam to say her name, she sat down on the couch.

"Andy," Sam said.

"Yup, Andy."

"He's so cute," Amanda said, sitting down next to Andy.

"Yeah, don't let the cute little innocent act fool you. He has a diabolical mind," Lori said, gathering forks and spoons and putting them in a box.

"Just like Josh, he's cute but diabolical," Andy said, sitting Sam next between her and Amanda on the couch.

"Then you should consider yourself lucky you're married to me," Josh said, wrapping a lamp in bubble wrap.

"I never said I wasn't," Andy said, giving Josh one of her looks.

"See there's that look!" Lori pointed out, pointing a finger at Andy.

"I don't have a look!" Andy looked from Josh to Lori.

"Yes you do Andy; every time you look at Josh you get a really lovey, dovey look on your face. And you do too, Josh."

"Whatever I can look at him the way I want."

"Yeah and I can do the same to her."

"Yes you can, we were just making a point."

"Either way, we're married we can do what we want."

"Of course you can," Amanda said.

Five hours later, Sam fell asleep on the couch, and Josh, Andy, Amanda, Kyle, Lori and Declan, finished packing the kitchen, the computer room, and some of the living room. And were now eating take out from the Rack.

"This brings back memories," Declan said.

"Yeah it does," Andy agreed.

"When are you moving in?" Kyle asked.

"Well we'll finish up packing tomorrow and move in probably on Sunday," Josh said.

"Have you went and seen the house yet?" Lori asked.

"Yeah we did a few days ago," Andy said.

"Is it big?" Amanda asked.

"It's pretty good sized. It has three bedrooms and three bathrooms, a full finished basement, and some kind of room I'm not sure what it's called," Josh said.

"It's called a breezeway or a sitting room," Andy said.

"Wow," Amanda said.

"MAMA!" Sam screamed, waking up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lori said, picking up her son.

"Oh, I can't wait," Josh said sarcastically.

Andy shot Josh a mean look. "I was kidding!" Josh said, holding up his hands like he got caught stealing. "I can't wait," Josh said, without the sarcastic tone.

"Is your guy's house in Beachwood?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, it's the white house on Samson St," Josh said.

"Oh, that one," Declan said.

"That's a nice house," Amanda said.

"Yeah and it's big enough for you guys," Lori said.

"The size doesn't matter I'm just glad we have a house," Josh said.

"So am I. We would have been so cramped in this apartment," Andy agreed.

"Just two more months and you two will be parents," Lori said.

"Yeah, two months," Josh said, a million thoughts racing in his mind. Some good, some bad.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And Merry Christmas to you all! And in the future there will be a Christmas chapter. But if you want ANY more chapters I need reviews!


	8. Glassy Eyes

"A new home," Andy said, plopping down on their couch in the living room of their new home.

"A new life, for us and our daughter, who will be born in one two months and two weeks," Josh smiled, massaging his hand on Andy's stomach.

"We should call everyone later to come over," Andy said, putting her hand on top of Josh's.

"I have a better idea- we stay home and watch a million zombie movies, eat junk food and play G-Force," Josh suggested.

"Good plan," Andy agreed.  
"You want to start now?"

"Nope," Andy said, kissing Josh.

"Okay, let's out the junk food on hold," Josh kissed Andy this time.

An hour later Andy was successfully killing Josh's player. "Josh I don't even know why you bother anymore," Andy said, putting her game controller down.

"Because one day I will beat you again and that day will come, woman," Josh said, lying back on the couch.

"Right!" Andy said.

"Whatever, ready to watch movies?" Josh asked.

"Sure."

"Okay which one? Josh asked showing Andy her choices. "Hills Have Eyes one or two?"

"Well, I think we should watch them in order. One then two," Andy said, giving Josh the DVD.

"Good plan," Josh said, getting up from the couch and walking to the DVD player to put the DVD player in.

"Now Andy, if you get scared feel free to grab on to me," Josh said, sitting back down on the couch waiting for the DVD to start.

"I doubt I'll get scared, but I will hold on to you," Andy leaned into Josh.

Josh kissed Andy lightly on the head and pushed 'play' with the DVD remote and the movie began.

"Want to watch the second one now?" Josh asked. "What's the matter?" Josh asked, realizing that Andy was pale.

"I don't know," Andy said, holding her stomach. "I think there's something wrong with the baby."

"Let's go," Josh helped Andy up. "We're going to the hospital."

"My wife has something wrong with her and she's pregnant," Josh told the lady at the front desk.

"Please take a seat and your wife's doctor will be out shortly," The lady at the desk said.

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A SEAT! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" Josh yelled, causing people to look at them.  
"Josh, please. Yelling won't help," Andy said, pulling Josh into the waiting room with her.

"Sorry," Josh said, to the lady at the desk.

"I understand," She said back.

"Josh take a breath," Andy instructed, running her hand up and down Josh's arm.

"I just want to know what's wrong," Josh said, trying to stop the crackle in his voice to come through.

"I do too, but Josh please, be calm."

"I will. You're still pale, how are you?"

"My stomach hurts like hell."

"Andy," Andy's doctor said. "We can take you back now."

"Okay," Andy said, being helped up by Josh.

They followed the doctor into a room.

"So, Andy you're having stomach pains?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"Yes, I was eating sour patch kids and I just started feeling sharp pains," Andy said.

"Was your baby kicking?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"No, she wasn't."

"Well I'm going to take your blood pressure and then I'm going to take you into the emergency room to check out your baby."

"Okay," Andy said, holding her arm out to have her blood pressure taken.

"Okay, Andy your blood pressure is awfully low," Andy's doctor said. "I'm going to take you back now."

"Can I go with her?" Josh asked.

"No, I'm sorry no one can go back with her."

"It's okay." Josh said. "Do you want me to call our parents?" Josh asked Andy.  
"No, don't worry them," Andy squeezed Josh's hand.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Josh kissed Andy on her cheek.

"You do that," Andy said.

"Okay, are you ready Andy?" Dr. Richardson said.

"Yeah, I am," Andy said.

They went out of the room and back into the hallway. Josh went one way and Andy went another.

Josh waited for an hour and a half and Andy's doctor came back out.

"Josh," Dr. Richardson said.

"How's Andy?" Josh asked, worry filling his voice.

"Josh, Andy's went into labor. We think there's something wrong with your daughter."

"What do you mean you think? Is there something wrong with our baby or not?" Josh demanded.

"There's something wrong. We can't hear the baby's heartbeat," Dr. Richardson said, Josh's heart breaking.

"So, what now?" Josh asked, with watery eyes.

"Andy will have the baby today. And the baby will be premature."

"Can I see Andy?"  
"Yes she's asking for you."

A/N: I know that was unexpected, but you guys enjoyed it right? And If you did leave a review! There will be more coming up later today if I get two reviews. Thanks for reading! And what do you think the baby's name will be? And what do you think will happen? I love Ideas!


	9. New Baby

Josh walked with the doctor to the hospital room where Andy was.

"Andy! How are you?" Josh asked, running over to Andy's side grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine. The baby is coming," Andy said, smiling, causing Josh to remembering what Andy's doctor said about not telling Andy that they couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I know. Keep thinking of names," Josh smiled.

"I am," Andy said. "But Josh, the baby is two months early. What if something happens?"

"Andy don't think that way. The baby will be fine," Josh reassured.

"OW!" Andy yelled, squeezing Josh's hand.

"OW! Hand being broken."

"Andy, this is your first contraction. Breathe in and out," The nurse instructed Andy.

Fifteen minutes later the first contraction was over.

"Josh, that hurt," Andy said, laying back.

"It did for both of us," Josh said, referring to his hand.

Andy picked up his hand and looked at it. "Sorry," Andy said, rubbing her fingers over his knuckles.

"It's okay, I did this to you, you have to get back at me somehow, right?" Josh smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Yes, and that was still the first contraction."

"Andy, there's another one coming," Andy's nurse said.

"Okay," Andy said, reaching for Josh's hand.

"Okay, Andy, keep breathing."

About a half an hour later the second contraction was over.

"Andy, I think I should call our parents now," Josh said.

"You're right. But call Lori and Hillary and Kyle and Amanda. I want Lori here," Andy said.

"As you wish, I'll be back as soon as I can," Josh said, kissing Andy lightly.

"You better."

"And keep thinking of names," Josh said, walking away slowly.

"I will."

Josh went to the elevators and pushed the button and waited. The elevator arrived and he stepped inside. He pushed the main level and went down. He stepped out of the elevator and went to the pay phone.

"Hello?" Lori answered.

"Lori, Andy's in labor," Josh said.

"NO! She's two months early," Lori said scared.

"I know. The doctor said that they can't hear the baby's heartbeat and Andy went into labor."

"Oh my God Josh, I'll be there soon," Lori said.

"Okay, thanks, and can you call Kyle and Amanda too. Andy wants them here and so do I."

"Yeah, I will," Lori said.

"Thanks, I'm going to call mom and dad now," Josh said.

"Okay, I love you little brother," Lori said, crying silently but Josh could still hear she was.

"I love you too Lori, Bye," Josh said, hanging the phone up then stuck his hand in his pocket trying to find change. He stuck two quarters in and dialed his parents phone number.

"Hello?" Stephen answered the phone.

"Dad, Andy went into labor," Josh said.

"But she's about 2 months early."

"I know, but she's having the baby now," Josh said, hiding the fact that the doctor said they couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"You mother and I are on our way. Did you call Lydia and Alicia yet?"

"No, can you call them for me and ask them to come too?"

"Yes I can Josh. Hang in there. We'll be there soon."

"Alright, bye dad," Josh said.

"Son, I love you and be strong for Andy."

"I love you too, dad. Bye."

Andy was lying in her hospital bed, worrying. She heard the doctor tell the nurse they couldn't hear the sound of the baby's heartbeat. But she didn't tell Josh. She didn't want to worry him. Josh had been gone for forty minutes and then Josh came back into the room,

"Hey, how are you?" Josh asked.

"I'm fine. Is Lori here?"

"Yes she's here," Josh said.

"The doctor said another two hours," Andy said, forcing a smile.

"I know. Your next contraction will be coming soon," he said.

"This one I have to push. It'll hurt."

"If I could I'd do it for you."

"No you wouldn't," Andy said smiling.

"Yeah I wouldn't," Josh said also smiling.

"Ow," Andy said.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Andy said.

"Don't lie," Josh said back.

"I'm not," Andy said. "I promise.

An hour later Andy was in the delivery room.

"Josh!" Andy screamed, digging her nails into his skin.

"Andy push!" Dr. Richardson said.

"OW!!" Andy screamed pushing.

"Andy, your baby was just born," The nurse said.

Andy looked over at her new born baby. Why isn't she crying?" Andy asked, watching her baby being carried away.

"She's won't be able to breath on her own. We're going to hook her up to tubes to breath," the nurse told Andy.

"Oh my God," Andy said, covering her face and crying.

"Come here," Josh said, pulling Andy close to him.


	10. Alyssa MariaJade Trager

"Josh, is she okay?" Andy asked wiping away her tears.

"I don't know yet. They won't tell me anything," Josh said sadly. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I don't want to think of names! I want to know if my daughter is going to live!" Andy screeched.

"Andy, don't even start thinking that way. She's your daughter and she has your blood running through her veins, she's going to live!" Josh said, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"Josh, I'm sorry. But these damn doctors better give us some answers!" Andy yelled, crying again.

"Andy, I'm going to find the doctor and ask them what the hell is going on with our daughter."

"Wait, if you find out anything, come back and tell me then go tell everyone what's going on," Andy said.

"Okay," Josh said, running his hands through her hair. "I'll be back." Andy watched Josh walk out of the door and down the hall.

Josh wandered the floor until he found Andy's doctor.

"Dr! How is my daughter?" Josh asked, worried to find out the answer.

"Well she's breathing properly with the tubes. She won't be able to breath on her own for about a week. Her lungs aren't full developed because she's so early."

"So will she make it?"

"Odds are a few hours longer and then she'll her weak body will give up," The doctor said in her most apologetic voice.

"I have to tell Andy," Josh said hoarsely.

"Okay, you might want to tell your family members too."

"I will," Josh said. "And thank you. I'm sure you did the best you could do."

"Really Josh, we did. There's nothing more we can do to try to save your daughter. The rest is in fate's hands now."

"I know," Josh said walking away.

Josh walked down the hall and into the waiting room.

"Josh how is Andy?!" Lydia asked.

"Andy's fine. But the doctor said the baby only has a few more hours to live."

"Oh my God!" Nicole covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry Josh."

"I don't know what to do. I almost lost Andy now I might lose my daughter," Josh said crying.

"Josh, don't think that way. You have to be positive for you and Andy," Amanda said.

"I know, but I'm scared. And I don't know what to do."

"Josh just go and pick out a name for your daughter with Andy," Lori said.

"Okay, if anything happens I'll be back," Josh said.

"Wait Josh, tell Andy to be strong and you be strong too," Alicia insisted.

"Thanks and I'll tell her," Josh said, walking away back down the hall to Andy's room.

Josh looked through the window to Andy's room. She was staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

"Andy," Josh said.

"What'd you find out?!" she asked, pulling herself up. "Well come on spit it out!"

"Andy," Josh began. "They said the baby won't make it. She only has a few hours left."

Andy started crying and said. "I want to see her. I want to spend time with my daughter."

"Okay, I'll go tell the doctor that we want to see her," Josh said.

"Okay."

Josh and Andy went with the doctor in a small room to see their daughter.  
"She's so small," Andy whispered.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone," The doctor said, closing the door.

"I've been thinking of a name for her," Andy said. "My grandmother had cancer like I did. But she died from it. We were close and I felt lost when she died, so I was thinking we could name our daughter after her. Is that okay?"

"Yes Andy, it's fine," Josh said. "What's the name?" Josh asked.

"Alyssa. I want to name our baby to be Alyssa Maria-Jade Trager."  
"I love that name," Josh smiling, kissing Andy on the forehead.

"Little girl, your name is Alyssa," Josh said, looking at his daughter.

"She's so helpless," Andy said. "Josh I'm scared."  
"I am too. I am too."

A/N: I used my friend's name for Josh and Andy's baby and Maria was my grandmother's name which I was going to use but I used Alyssa instead. And the name Jade is one of my favorite names and is also my niece's middle name. Thanks for reading and more chapters will be up soon!


	11. Disconnect

Josh and Andy were still sitting with Alyssa. They talked about many things. One of them things being if they should have the doctors disconnect the tubes from Alyssa.

"Josh, if we let the doctors disconnect these tubes from Alyssa, I want everyone in here with us," Andy said, wiping a sudden tear away.

"Are you sure, Andy?" Josh asked. "Are you sure you want the tubes to be disconnected from Alyssa?"

"Yes Josh," Andy said. "Alyssa has the right to live away from tubes."

"Okay, I'll go get everyone," Josh said, getting up. He was scared as hell, but didn't let it show. He had to be strong for Andy. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Josh said, kissing Andy on her forehead.

"I'll stay here with Alyssa," Andy said, looking at her daughter.

Josh went out the door and to the waiting room.

"Hey baby girl," Andy said, to Alyssa, once she was finally alone. "I'm your mom. And that nervous man is your dad. But he means well." Andy tried to search for more words to tell Alyssa. "Alyssa, you can't leave this earth. You just can't. You have a whole life ahead of you. Alyssa you can be strong, I'm your mom and I know you can make it," Andy said, crying. "You have to live. Please. I couldn't live without you."

Andy sat there staring at Alyssa until Josh and everyone else came back, including her doctor.

"Andy, baby," Alicia gasped, hugging Andy.

"Mom, I'm scared," Andy cried, hugging her mom and crying.

"We all are," Nicole offered.

"She's so precious," Lydia commented, crying slightly, seeing Alyssa hooked up to two, small, plastic tubes.

"Doctor, can we hold her?" Lori asked.

"Yes, you may," Dr. Richardson said.

"Andy, you hold her," Lori said.

"Okay," Andy agreed, receiving Alyssa in her arms.

"What's her name?" Lydia asked, smiling at Alyssa.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Maria-Jade Trager," Andy answered, looking at her daughter.

"Like my mother?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, like grandma."

"Andy, you didn't have to name your baby Alyssa."

"I know. I wanted to," Andy replied. "Josh, you want to hold her?" Andy smiled.

"Yeah," Josh smiled.

"There you go, go to daddy." Andy put Alyssa in Josh's hands.

"She's so small. I don't want to hurt her," Josh said.

"You won't Josh," Amanda said.

Alyssa started crying and Josh gave her back to Andy and ran out the door.

"Come on you guys," Stephen said, signaling Declan and Kyle to follow.

"Josh!" Stephen called.

"I don't know what to do. I want Alyssa to live," Josh cried. He rested his head against the wall, sobbing.

"We're going to do everything we can to help save your daughter, Josh. But you have to be strong for you and Andy," Stephen said hugging his son.

"I'm trying. It's so hard, it's like I could lose her at any second."

"Don't think that way," Kyle cut in.

"Why is it so hard for Josh?" Andy asked. "I know I shouldn't be asking that, but Josh doesn't even want to hold her!" Tears were streaming down her face as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Andy, honey, he's scared. And when Josh is scared he runs. You know that," Nicole said.

"But Josh was scared when I had cancer! He was there for me! What makes this any different!?" Andy yelled.

"Andy, you're right Josh was scared, but he knew you'd make it. Because you're Andy, but now it's different, Alyssa is a baby. You were a strong teen," Lori explained, tears in her eyes.

"I know. I know," she tried to repeat to herself. She just didn't understand it.

"I'm going to get Josh," Andy said, giving Alyssa to Hillary.

"Andy, I think you should wait for Josh," Hillary suggested.

"Yes, Andy, Hillary is right, you should wait for Josh to come back in on his own," Alicia agreed.

"No. I'm going to get him," Andy insisted.

Andy walked down the hall to where all the men were.

"Josh, can I talk to you?" Andy asked.

"Come on you guys, let's leave these two here to talk," Stephen said, walking back to the small room.

They waited until they were down the hallway to begin talking.

"Andy, I'm sorry I ran off like that," Josh apologized.

"No, it's okay. I understand you're scared. I'm scared too," She reassured.

"I know and I should be strong for you," Josh replied.

"No. We should both be strong for each other and Alyssa."

"You're right," Josh said, kissing Andy.

"Okay, let's go back to see Alyssa."

They walked back to the hospital room Alyssa was in.

"Josh, Andy, would you like me to disconnect the tubes from Alyssa?" Dr. Richardson asked.

Josh looked down at Andy and she nodded.

"Yes, we would like the tubes to be disconnected now," Andy answered taking the biggest risk of her life.


	12. It's a Miracle

Josh and Andy and the rest of them, watched the doctor disconnect the tubes from Alyssa.

"Okay," The doctor said. "The tubes are free from Alyssa now."

They all gathered around Alyssa, looking down on her.

"Andy, would you like me to take Alyssa to your room?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"Yeah, I would," Andy said before she wiped her eyes.

"Andy, we're going to go back to the waiting room," Lydia told her daughter.

"Okay, mom," Andy decided. She hugged her mothers.

"We are too," Nicole said.

"Be strong little bro," Lori hugged Josh.

"Thanks," Josh said.

"Okay, Andy, we're taking Alyssa back to your room now."

"Alright, Josh and I will be following," Andy said, grabbing Josh's arm.

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"Yup," Andy answered, still was wiping her eyes.

"Let's go," Josh said, putting his arm around Andy.

Andy climbed into her bed and rolled on her side to watch Alyssa.

"She looks like you," Josh said, lying down by Andy.

"She's a baby, she looks like a cue-ball," Andy said.

"Then she's our cue-ball."

"She won't live much longer," Andy whispered.

"That's why we should spend some time with her," Josh said.

Josh looked over at the monitor and had a flashback of the times he was in the very position- arms wrapped around Andy, in the very hospital, looking at the monitor. But this time it wasn't Andy's monitor he was looking at and he was grateful for that, but it was his daughter's monitor and he wasn't grateful for that.

"Josh, look," Andy said, pointing at Alyssa. "She's breathing! She's breathing on her own without any hassle!"

"What?" Josh looked at Alyssa. "She's fine!"

"Josh, go get the doctor!" Andy jumped out of the hospital bed and ran to Alyssa.

"I'll be back!" Josh ran out the door and found Andy's doctor.

"Josh what's wrong?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"Nothing, Alyssa is breathing fine and not heavy."

"That can't be possible. I'll check."  
Josh and The doctor went back to Andy's room. They walked through the door and saw Andy holding Alyssa.

"That's amazing, she's fine," The doctor said. "It's a miracle.

"I told you she'd make it," Josh said, putting his arm around Andy.

"I didn't doubt it," Andy smiled.

"I'm going to run tests on her," Dr. Richardson informed.

"Okay," Andy agreed. She put Alyssa back inside the plastic basinet and the doctor rolled it out of the hospital room, a nurse pushing the monitor.

"She's fine," Andy smiled and looked up at Josh.

"I knew she would be," Josh kissed Andy, happy now. All the sad thoughts that were in his mind, and faded and he knew, his daughter would live.

Two hours later, Dr. Richardson came back with test results.

"Her lungs are not fully developed but developed enough so she can breathe without tubes. I want her to breathe with the tubes when she is sleeping," The doctor said.

"Where is Alyssa now?" Andy asked, curious to where her baby was.

"She's still in the back. Nurse Dorothy will be bringing her to you soon."  
"Okay, Thank you," Andy said.

"Andy someone wants to see you," Josh said, shaking Andy ever so lightly.

"Who?" Andy asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes and find out."

"Aly," Andy said, opening her eyes, seeing Alyssa in Josh's arms.  
"You gave her a nickname already?" Josh asked, giving Alyssa to Andy.

"Yeah, I was thinking about what to call her and Aly popped in my head," Andy explained.

"I love it," Josh smiled, and then kissed Alyssa on her forehead.

"We have to go shopping," Andy said.

"We will tomorrow," he said.

"Okay."

"Let's sleep now."

"Here, put Alyssa back in the basinet," Andy said, handing Alyssa to Josh.

"No, keep her on the bed with us," he insisted.

"Okay," Andy agreed. She put Alyssa between them.

The next morning, Josh woke up and saw Andy in the corner in a chair, breast feeding Alyssa.

"Good morning," Andy smiled, looked up.

"Good morning," Josh smiled back. "Is she asleep?"

"Almost, she was crying and I figured she was hungry," Andy said, getting up and putting Alyssa back in her basinet.

"How is she?" Josh asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"She's perfect," She answered, getting back in the hospital bed with Josh.

"That she is," Josh agreed. He looked at Alyssa in the basinet.

"Your mom and my moms' have already called two times. Each," Andy said.

"What about Lori, did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I did. I called her."

"Wait a second, what time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"Oh, so what'd she say?"

"She said she wanted to go shopping with me later. And you, Declan and Kyle are going shopping later for a crib."

"What?" Josh asked. "I don't know what crib to buy."  
"That is why Declan is going. Lori taught him so well he knows exactly what to buy."

"Okay," Josh said. "But aren't we going to paint the baby's room?"

"No. I'm not you, Declan Kyle and your dad are."

"Okay, what color?"

"Geez you're full of questions today!"

"Sorry, but what color?"

"I was thinking light green."

"What about pink?"

Andy shot Josh a death glare.

"I'm kidding!" Josh said. "Light green is good."

"Good," Andy said.

"I'm going to go home and get clean clothes. Do you want me you want me to bring you anything?"

"Yes, clean clothes."  
"Okay, that I can do." Josh kissed Andy on her forehead and then Alyssa's.

"Bye."

A/N: I'm sorry to the people who I made cry! Lol. Thanks for reading and if I get THREE reviews there will be a new chapter after I get the third review. I have the next two chapters written, so review and you'll get them. And I hope everyone had an amazing New Years.

This is to my friend Alyssa: YOU'RE NEVER ON ANYMORE! GET ON MORE!


	13. Teacher

Andy, Lori, Hillary, Amanda, and Nicole were all out together shopping for baby clothes for Alyssa, while Josh, Kyle, Stephen and Declan went shopping for a crib, and while Lydia and Alicia were with Alyssa at the hospital.

"So, what are we looking for?" Hillary asked, holding up a small yellow and pink sun flower dress for a bay girl.

"Something small," Andy replied, looking at a small light green T-Shirt that was small enough for Alyssa to fit in.

"That's cute, honey," Nicole said looking at the T-Shirt Andy was holding.

"Really?" Andy asked. "She wouldn't get too cold?

"Well it's July, so no she wouldn't get cold but when it get's colder out you can put a sweater on her," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Andy said, putting it the basket.

"Andy," Lori said. "Look at all these hats," Lori held up many small hats in her hands.

"Let me see," Andy said walking over to where Lori stood. Andy laughed. "I have one like this." Andy held up a small dark blue knitted hat.

"Andy, I remember that hat," Lori smiled. "You wore it that night in the woods."

"What night in the woods?" Nicole inquired.

"Oh, never mind mom. It's just a memory from our teen years."

"Okay," Nicole decided. "Andy, that's a very nice hat, you should get it for Alyssa."

"Yeah, I will," Andy said. "We can wear matching hats," she said sarcastically, laughing.

"That'll be a Christmas card," Hillary said. Andy glared.

"Is there anything else you like?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I have to get a whole wardrobe, so I guess there's a lot more I have to get," Andy said.

"Andy, sweetie, look at all of these," Hillary insisted, she stood overlooking many small skirts.

Andy walked over to Hillary. "Wow," Andy said. "But she'd get too cold."

"Andy, get small pants to put under the skirt," Amanda suggested, looking at a few some pants.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get a few," Andy decided. "Nicole, can you choose a few T-Shirts for me?"

"I'd be happy to," Nicole smiled.

**Josh, Declan, Kyle and Stephen.**

"I have no clue what kind of crib I'm looking for," Josh said. "Any suggestions, dad?"

"Not one," Stephen said. "When you and Lori were born, your mother picked out everything and I just stood off to the side and nodded my head."

Josh laughed. "They're so many choices to choose from."

"You should get a wooden one," Declan pointed at a light wooden crib.

"That's awesome," Josh said, walking over to it. "And it's only three-fifty."

"Are you going to get it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I think," Josh said. "What do you think dad?"

"Well, we used the same crib for you and Lori and we bought the crib around twenty-four years ago. I'd have to say this is a really nice crib."

"Hi, I just couldn't help over hear that you're a first time buyer," The sales lady said. "Would you like me to help you point out anything?"  
"Yes we would, thanks, how much would it be if I had this crib delivered by this Sunday?"

"Delivery is free for new parents," The sales lady said. "Are you a new father?"

"Yes I am," Josh said. "Yesterday, my wife had a baby girl."

"Congratulations," The sales lady said. "Are you ready to fill the forums out?"

"Yes," Josh said. He, Declan, Kyle and Stephen followed the sales lady, so Josh could fill the forums.

After Josh filled out the forums he went to pay, but Stephen stopped him. "Its okay, Josh, I've got this."

"No dad, its okay, you and mom already bought us a house."

"Josh, it's okay, I can pay," Stephen pulled out his credit card out and swiped it.

"Okay, your crib will be delivered to 9998 Samson St. Beachwood, on Sunday, yes?" the sales lady said.

"Yes," Josh replied, taking a copy of the form from her.

"Okay," the lady said in her most 'This is so wonderful voice.' "Your baby's new crib will be delivered on Sunday."

"Thank you," Josh said. Josh, Declan, Kyle and Stephen left the furniture store and left, to go to Josh and Andy's house to paint Alyssa's room, with the light green paint, Kyle bought for them.

**Andy, Lori, Hillary, Amanda, Nicole.**

"Andy, sweetie, are you sure you have enough clothes for Alyssa?" Nicole wondered.

"Yes, I think I do," Andy replied. "Do you think I have enough?"

"Yes, I do." Andy, Lori, Hillary, Amanda and Nicole, walked to the lines to pay, for Alyssa's clothes.

"32.97," The Cashier said. Andy pulled out her wallet, and Nicole stopped her.

"Andy, let me pay, please." Nicole insisted.

Andy looked up at her and thought for a moment and nodded her head. Nicole gave the cashier a fifty dollar bill and took her change back.

"Thank you, Nicole," Andy thanked, walking from the line.

"You're welcome, Andy. Alyssa is my granddaughter and I'm happy to do this," Nicole said. Andy smiled and the left the store to drop off the clothes at their house.

They stepped through the front door and heard the men from Alyssa's room. They put all the shopping bags on the kitchen counter, and walked through the home to Alyssa's room. They looked through the bedroom door and saw that only two walls were finished.

"Wow," Amanda said. "This is a pretty green."

"I wanted green. If it was pink, I'd feel like I was in "Candy Land" when I'm in here with Alyssa," Andy said.

Josh laughed. "You love candy."

Andy glared. "That doesn't mean I want be in pink land all day."

Lori turned to Andy. "Are we going to go see Aly?"

"Yeah," Andy said.

"Yes, yes, let's go see Alyssa," Nicole said, walking from the door way back to the kitchen. All the women followed Nicole to the kitchen.

"I'm going to bring an out fit for her to wear." Andy looked through the bags and found a small T-Shirt and pants.

"That's very cute," Nicole said.

"Thanks." Andy looked at Lori. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Lori smiled.

"Josh! We're leaving!" Andy called.

Josh ran through the house to Andy, he gave her a swift kiss on the mouth and smiled. "Bye."

Andy rolled eyes and smiled. "Bye." Josh walked back to Alyssa's bedroom.

"Let's go." Andy, Lori, Hillary, Amanda, and Nicole left Josh and Andy's house to go to the hospital to see Alyssa.

**Josh, Declan, Kyle, and Stephen.**

"Did they go to the hospital?" Kyle asked, as Josh reappeared in the room.

"Yeah, Andy's moms have been with Alyssa all day, it'll give them a break," Josh said, picking up his paint brush and dipping it in the paint bucket.

"So, Josh, how is it being a father?" Stephen asked.

"It's awesome. Like, Andy and I get to help Alyssa through life teach her everything, it's cool to know that," Josh replied.

"That's the best thing about being a dad," Stephen said.

"Yes it is," Declan added on. "I was watching basket ball game and Sam the whole time was asking why there were women on the sides."

"You taught Sam the reason why girls kick there legs?" Josh asked sarcastically, laughing to himself.

"No, I just thought it was cool, I taught him something," Declan explained.

"Josh, I have a word of advice," Stephen said. "When Alyssa starts dating, be calm and try not to pull your hair out."

Josh laughed. "Well, I think I'll end up, screaming and pounding any kid that comes in spitting distant of Alyssa."

"That's the first thing I wanted to do. But your mom told me that Lori was growing up and I needed to let go," Stephen said.

"I'm so glad I had a boy," Declan said.

"You have to watch out for boys too," Stephen said. "They could get a girl pregnant."

"I never got a girl pregnant," Josh cut in.

"You and Andy were careful, though," Stephen said. "Sam might not be in the future."

"Wow, I never thought of that," Declan said.

"Just think of me as a teacher," Stephen smiled, continuing to paint. Josh smiled and went back to painting.

**Andy, Lori, Hillary, Amanda, Nicole.**

"Doesn't that look, precious?" Lydia asked, referring to the outfit Alyssa was wearing.

"Yes it does," Nicole said. "Alyssa looks so much like Josh and Lori when they were babies."

"Alyssa looks like Andy too," Alicia added. "With those blue eyes."

"Yes, Andy's expressive eyes. Alyssa inherited those eyes; you can already tell what she's thinking," Nicole smiled.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Can we stop talking about my eyes?"

"Sure," Lori said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Andy began to search for words and began. "I don't know how to be a mom; I never have doubts about anything, it's just different, now I'm responsible for another person."

They all looked at Andy shocked. "Andy, look at yourself, you're already a good mom, you asked me a million questions while shopping if Alyssa would get cold or not. That shows you care, that shows you're not afraid of help, if you were you wouldn't be a good mother," Nicole said.

"Andy, honey, I may not be a mother, but I can help you, go shopping, and baby sit," Hillary said.

Andy smiled at Hillary. "Thanks Hills."

"Andy we're all here for you as a teacher, or a friend," Nicole said.

Andy smiled and hugged Nicole but only with one arm so she wouldn't drop Alyssa. Andy pulled away and smiled again.

A/N: Please review! And I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long. Please review on your thoughts and everything you want to happen. I'll update ASAP! And thanks to the people who added Life to their favorites.


	14. Home At Last

"Job well done," Andy said, standing in the center of Alyssa's bedroom that was finished. It had all of its new furniture placed. Alyssa's crib up against the wall you first see when you walk in the bedroom. A throw rug of a big brown dog was in the center of the room, a floor lamp stood in the left hand corner of the room, a dresser, that was a present from Lori and Kyle, stood on the right hand wall, and a wooden rocking chair sat in the corner of the room.

"Yes it is, now all we need is a baby, to finish this room off," Josh said, putting his arm around Andy. She looked at him and smiled.

"Let's go get our baby, then," Andy said. Josh nodded. They walked out of the bedroom together, side-by-side. Josh could see Andy was excited to bring Alyssa home, he was too. They walked through the front door of the home and got in the car.

Andy laughed. "Lori, Declan, Kyle, Amanda, Hillary and Scott, your parents and my moms are going to be at the hospital, waiting for us."

"Scott! Hillary's bringing Scott!?" Josh asked laughing

"Yes, she is. She told me last night that they're in love."

"What a day," Josh said.

"Today is," Andy smiled.

When Josh and Andy finally got to the hospital, they got out of the car and walked side by side together. They walked through the big glass doors and they saw the whole family there waiting for them. They walked over to where their friends and family stood.

"Andy!" Hillary squealed hugging her friend.  
"Hi, Hillary," Andy said.  
"Let's go up and get Alyssa, you guys," Josh said.

"Yes, let's go get Alyssa," Lydia said. They all walked to the elevator and waited.

"You kids go first we'll stay back and catch the next ride," Stephen said.  
"Yes, you kids go first we'll stick back," Lydia said.

"Declan and I will stay back, though, and get on the next one, so Declan doesn't pass out in the elevator," Lori said.  
"He Closter phobic."

"Yeah, if you passed out we'd already be in a hospital," Josh laughed. Andy jabbed him in the ribs. "OW! I was kidding." Andy rolled her eyes. When the elevator finally arrived Josh, Andy, Kyle, Amanda, Hillary and Scott got inside the elevator.

"Josh, Andy, I will be happy to baby sit for free," Hillary squealed.

"Thank you, Hills," Andy said.

When they got to the floor Alyssa was on, they went to the waiting room, where Alyssa's nurse said they'd be waiting.

Andy saw Alyssa in her car seat, Hillary bought for her and ran into the waiting room.  
"Hi, Andy," The nurse said.

"Hi, Dorothy," Andy smiled. She looked down at her baby sleeping.  
"Aww! She looked so adorable," Amanda smiled.

"Yes, she does," Alicia agreed.

"So, Andy, come with me so you can sign some papers and then I'll walk you down," Dorothy said. Andy got up and followed Dorothy.

"Josh, can I hold her?" Hillary asked.

"Sure," Josh took the blanket off of Alyssa and handed her to Hillary.

"She's so cute. I want her. Scott, I want a baby!" Hillary said.

"Umm…" Scott began, not knowing what he should say next.  
"Hillary, harsh! Put a guy in his place like that!" Josh complained.

"Sorry," Hillary said. "Where are Lori and Declan, your parents, and Andy's moms?"

"We're right here. There were some other people on the elevator with us," Lori said.

"There's my granddaughter," Nicole said.

"Here," Hillary said, handing Alyssa to Nicole.

"Where's Andy?" Lori asked.

"She signing papers," Josh replied.

"Not anymore, I'm not." Andy said.  
"Ready?" Josh asked.

"Yup," Andy said.

"Here you go," Nicole handed Alyssa to Andy. Andy laid Alyssa carefully in the car seat and buckled her. Then put the blanket over her.

"Let's go," Andy smiled. They walked down the hallway back to the elevator and Josh, Andy who was holding Alyssa, Kyle, Amanda, Hillary and the nurse got inside and Josh pushed the main floor button. When they got to the main floor, Andy got out first and the rest followed. They waited a minute or two for, Lori, Declan, Andy's moms and Josh's parents.

"You ready to go?" Nicole asked as they exited the elevator.

"Yup," Andy said. "Thank you, Dorothy, for taking care of our daughter while we weren't here."

"Oh, no, sweetie, it was no problem. Your daughter is a little angel, she never cries or fusses," Dorothy reassured.

"Thank you," Andy smiled.

"Bring her back to visit," Dorothy said.

"We will, bye," Andy said.

"Bye, sweetie," Dorothy said, while walking away.

"Let's go," Andy smiled.

"Let's go home," Josh said.

Josh and Andy got in there car and the rest got in there's. Andy sat in the backseat with Alyssa, while Josh drove. When they pulled in their driveway, Alyssa woke up.

"What a coincidence, right as you pull in the driveway, Alyssa wakes up," Andy said, pulling the blanket up that covered Alyssa.

"Are you serious?" Josh laughed.

"Yeah," Andy looked at Josh. "Ready to go inside?"

Josh shook head. "Let's go," Josh got out and got Alyssa and carried her in, in the carseat. Josh and Andy walked through the front door.

"Home at last," Josh said.

"Together," Andy smiled.

"Let's go take her in her bedroom," Josh suggested. Andy shook her head and they walked through the home, to Alyssa bedroom. "Alyssa Maria Jade Trager this is your bedroom," Josh said.

"Cheesy much?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"A sarcastic mother? We need more of you in the world," Josh laughed.

Andy rolled her eyes and heard footsteps through the house.

"Josh? Andy?" Nicole called.

"We're in here, Mom," Josh said.

"Oh, you two look so cute," Nicole said, seeing Andy sitting in the rocking chair Alyssa in her arms, Josh's hands on Andy's shoulders.  
"Thanks mom," Josh said sarcastically.

"Hi, you guys," Lydia said, appearing in the room with Alicia and everyone else following.

"Hi," Andy said, getting up and putting Alyssa in her crib.

"This is such a pretty room," Hillary said. "I want a baby."  
"Looks like, Scott's going to have to get to work," Lori smiled, teasing.

"Scott, I want a baby," Hillary said.

"Now?" Scott asked.

Hillary thought a moment. "No."

"Andy, baby, we're going to get going," Alicia said.

"Thanks mom, for coming home with us," Andy thanked.

"Bye," Alicia said, Lydia and Alicia both hugged Andy.

"Goodbye, Josh," Lydia said.

"Bye," Josh smiled.

"Josh, we're going to get going to. We just wanted to see Alyssa in her new room," Stephen said.

"Bye dad, mom," Josh said, hugging each of his parents.

"What time is it?" Lori asked.

"It's three-thirty," Andy said, pointing at the shell clock that was on the wall.

"Crap, we have to get going; we told the baby sitter that we'd be back at two-thirty," Declan said.

"Alright," Josh said. "Tell Sam to call me later."  
"He's a baby dufus, how's he going to call you?"

"Become a super baby?" Josh asked sarcastically, smiling.

"Good one. Bye little brother, bye Andy," Lori said hugging Andy.

"I'm going home, too," Hillary said.

"Bye, Hills," Andy said, hugging Hillary.

"Goodbye Andy," Hillary said. She walked over to the crib where Alyssa was. "Bye Aly, you little vanilla cupcake!"

"Goodbye Hillary," Josh said.

"Bye!" Hillary said, grabbing on to Scotts arm and walking out of the bedroom.

"We're going to go too," Kyle said.

"Bye buddy, thanks for coming," Josh said.

"No problem. I wanted to see my niece," Kyle said.

"Goodbye Andy," Amanda said. "Your baby is so adorable."

"Thank you, Amanda," Andy hugged Amanda. "Bye." Josh and Andy watched Kyle and Amanda leave the room.

"I can't believe Hillary wants a baby," Josh said.

"I think she'll make a great Mom," Andy said.

"I guess, she's Hillary, she always wanted a lot of things."

"Let's go. Aly's falling back asleep," Andy said.

"Alright, come on," Josh got up and exited the room with Andy, and shut the door behind him, but not all the way.

"Want to watch Hills have Eyes Two?" Andy asked.

Josh smiled. "Yeah."

A/N: Well, there you go an update. Please review. I want FIVE reviews, for a next chappie. I hope you enjoyed and I'll update ASAP!

PS. The Next Chapter will be years in the future. That's your job. Tell me how many years to skip!


	15. 13 Years Later

**13 YEARS LATER**

Thirteen years later, May 27th, Alyssa's 13th birthday. Everyone had changed in thirteen years. Lori and Declan had a daughter a year and a half after Alyssa was born. Kyle and Amanda got married and had a daughter who is eight years old now. Hillary and Scott got married on Valentines Day nine years ago and they adopted two twin girls, two nine year olds who are biological sisters. Hillary couldn't dare to separate them, so she adopted both of them. Hillary and Scott had to adopt because she couldn't have children of her own. Scott got the job for the assistant for a doctor. Hillary's dream was _close_ to true. And Josh and Andy remain the same people. Alyssa had grown up and learned many things. She was so much like Andy. Her sarcasm, her wittiness, and her desire for men to grow up. She looked so much like Andy. If you held their pictures up together, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Alyssa had the same crystal blue eyes as her mom, same color of hair, and the same sense of humor.

Andy sat with Alyssa, in the living room, flipping through the channels looking for something on.

"For God's sake why is there nothing on?" Andy groaned.

"The TV's taking the day off?" Aly asked sarcastically.

"Yours will," Andy replied with sarcasm.

"Truce," Aly gave up. "Where's dad?"

"I think he fell in the whole in the back yard," Andy replied, full on sarcasm. She knew where Josh was, just wasn't telling Alyssa. Josh was with, Declan and Kyle, getting last minute things for Alyssa's surprise birthday party.

"We knew he would someday."

"Hello?" Lori called through the home.

"We're in here," Aly called.

"Hey, happy birthday," Lori said, sitting down next to Aly, hugging her.

"Thanks, what'd ya get me?" Lori laughed,

"Declan's bringing it later. In the meantime, can you please go knock some common sense into Sam? He's being a guy. He's like your dad when he was fourteen; he's obsessed about this girl, Jennifer? She's blonde and has big boobs. I've tried to talk to him but he just shuns me off. I think I've lost him to his hormones," Lori said, cynically, one thing that would never change.

"Jessica? That dumb bimbo tramp that thinks that a hotel is where whores sleep?"

"Yeah, that one," Lori laughed.

"I guess it's the least I can do," Aly breathed getting up and walking away.

"She's grown up so much," Lori said. "I can't believe she's a teenager today. It seems like just yesterday, we were teens."  
"I know, like just yesterday I was teaching Josh how to get a date and now Aly is teaching Sam how to get a date," Andy added. Lori laughed.

"All Sam does is sit there with Declan, watching Basketball while Amber and I sit there watching the two of them scream at the TV."

"Speaking of Amber, where is she?"

"She's at Kyle and Amanda's house with Ella. They're coming together for the party."

"Okay," Andy said. "Where's Josh now?"

"He's at my house, they're watching basketball. I had to drag Sam out of the house to get him away from the TV," Lori said. "When Aly comes back in we'll leave then, so the guys can set everything up downstairs." Andy nodded.

"Aunt Lori, I'm sorry to say, but Sam doesn't have any hope in life," Aly said, appearing in the room.

"If I could tell you how many times I've said that about a certain boy, you'd have thousands of dollars," Lori said.

"I'm not hopeless," Sam said, following close behind Aly.

"My resources show otherwise," Aly retorted.

"What resources?"

"My brain! Oh, sorry, you don't know what that is."

"Whatever," Sam gave up. He rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't know they were cousins, you would think they were siblings," Andy said watching the show.

"Sam, she does not like you, nor will she ever!" Aly screeched at him.

"Remember you said she wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, so she will go out with me!"

"Whatever, you're hopeless," Aly said, turning away from Sam.

"Hopeless or not, I have a girlfriend."

"Yuck, all the guys, including you at our school are perverted idiots."

"My God, Sam, stop it," Lori cut n. "Aly, come with me, you too, Sam."  
"I'm not going anywhere with _him_," Aly refused.

"Come on, he'll sit in the back."

"Fine. But I get to sit the front, no way in hell am I sitting next to him. I have no clue how Amber puts up with him."  
"She has me, I had to go through it with your father."  
"I am so sorry," Aly she said sarcastically, walking away with Lori and Sam. "Bye mom."  
"Bye," Andy called back.

Andy picked up the phone and called Josh, who was at Lori and Declan's house, to tell him that Aly was gone and they could start setting up for the party.

"Hey, Amanda, let the games begin," Andy said.

"Alright, I'll tell, them now," Amanda said.

"Thanks, Amanda, bye." Andy hung up the phone.

"Oh my God, this party is so dead," Hillary commented, scaring Andy.

"Crap! Hillary, scare the hell out of me," Andy said, grabbing her chest.

"Sorry," Hillary apologized. "Where is everyone? This isn't a party."

"The party doesn't start until two-thirty," Andy said.

"Told you," Anika, Hillary's adopted ten-year-old daughter said.

"I never said you weren't wrong, cupcake, I just said you were incorrect," Hillary said.

"Mom, that means same thing," Monica, Hillary's other adopted daughter said.

"I know that."  
"Well, Hillary, your daughters, are much smarter then you," Andy said.

"They're supposed to be," Hillary said.

"Aunt Andy, where's Aly?" Monica asked.

"She went with Lori because the men are coming to set up, but in the meantime, do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure," Anika said.

"Give Andy Aly's birthday present then go watch TV," Hillary instructed, adjusting, Monica's golden braid. Monica did as she was told and gave the bag to Andy.

"Thank you," Andy said, receiving the bag in her hand. "You two go right in the living room and watch TV."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Hillary asked.

"No, its okay, Hills," Andy said. "Where's Scott?"

"He had to work, but he sends his love."  
"Eh, sucks."

"Not really, the doctor is really cute."

"To you maybe that would be Heaven, to Scott, it's probably hell," Andy said.

"Probably."

"Honey, I'm home," Josh yelled, walking through the archway of the kitchen, holding many bags, Kyle and Declan following with bags in their hands, also.

"Hey," Andy said.

"Alright, we have the food, the plates, the cups, and silverware," Josh said, putting it all down, on the counter.

"That's not where it goes, Josh," Andy said, giving the bags back to Josh, "Downstairs now," she demanded. She pointed down the stairs.

"Chop-Chop Declan, Kyle, do as the woman said. This is for your niece!" Hillary clapped her hands.

"Alyssa better be glad she's my niece, or I wouldn't be lugging bags around," Declan complained.

"Do as you were told, no complaints," Hillary instructed. Josh, Declan and Kyle did as they were told and brought everything downstairs to set up.

Everything was set up. Amanda, Amber, Kyle and Amanda's daughter, Ella, Stephen, Nicole, Lydia and Alicia had arrived. Now they were just waiting for Lori, Sam and Aly to arrive. Everyone sat in the basement with all the lights off. Andy refused to sit in the dark, waiting to scream 'SURPRISE', but Hillary insisted that all the lights had to be off.

"SSSHH!" Hillary shushed everyone.

"Anika, stay still!" Monica complained.

"Stop it, ladies. Quiet, we're trying to surprise, Aly."

"Fine," Anika said.

"Shh, they're here," Andy said. She leaned all of her weight on Josh, who had his arms wrapped around her. Everyone stood silent as they heard, Aly complain.

"Why are we going to the basement?" Aly asked.

"Because," Sam said, pushing Aly down the stairs.

"If you lock me in the storage room like you did when I was six, I'm going to kill you."  
"Aly, just go," Lori said. Aly, reached for the light and turned the light on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. Aly looked around confused for a moment. She looked at the table in the corner that held many presents and envelopes.

"What the?" Aly said, seeing everyone, looking at her smiling. She was shocked.

"Surprise, sweetie," Hillary said, hugging, Aly.

"Thanks, Aunt Hillary," Aly said, hugging Hillary, "I told you I didn't want a birthday party dad! I'm too old!" Aly said, walking over to Josh and Andy. "And mom, you let him throw one anyways!"

"He talked me into it," Andy shook her head.

"Well, I guess one more year of gifts and money won't be so bad."

"Come on Aly, come with us," Ella said, pulling on her older cousin.  
"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming," Aly laughed being pulled away.

Josh and Andy stood there, watching their daughter walk away. Josh had a flashback of the first time Alyssa took her first steps. They were in this very basement; Josh was in the basement, cleaning up the basement. Alyssa was sitting on the floor, playing with a toy car. The car wheeled away and Alyssa got up to get it. Josh got on his knees and called Alyssa to come to him. She ran into his arms and he picked her up. Josh smiled from his memory and watched Alyssa.

It was time to blow out the birthday candles. Everyone had already sung the 'Happy Birthday Song' now it was time for Aly to make a wish and blow the thirteen candles out. Alyssa's birthday cake was simple, it was a vanilla cake with white frosting and light purple frosting that spelled out, "HAPPY BRITHDAY ALY!" Everyone stood around Aly waiting for her to blow her candles out.

"Make a wish and blow the candles out," Amanda encouraged. Aly shut her eyes and blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, you know that the wish won't come true if she tells you."

"I still don't understand that," Kyle smiled.  
"Okay, let's cut the cake," Josh said, grabbing a knife and cutting a piece of Aly's birthday cake. Everyone got a piece of cake and sat down, talking about old past times. The day Hillary adopted, Monica and Anika, the day Amber was born, how happy everyone was when Aly lived.

"Okay, present time!" Hillary clapped her hands together. She pulled Aly by her hand, dragging her to the corner where all the envelopes and presents lay, scattered over the table, like leaves on the ground.

"Sit here and open this gift from Anika, Monica, Scott and I."

"Okay," she agreed like she had any other choice. Everyone sat and watched Aly open the present, quietly smiling.

"Thanks, Aunt Hillary, thank you, Annie, Monie! Thank you." Aly set her present aside. It was a "Teen Kit" It was a basket filled with everything a teen would need. A daily facial scrub, hair ties, clips and gel.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Hillary hugged Aly, long and hard. She released her and smiled.

"Here, Aly, open this. It's from Sam and me," Declan said, handing an envelope to Aly.

"Really? It's from Sam too?" Aly narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"No, I just put my on it!" Sam held his hands up like he was just caught stealing from a liquor store. Aly rolled her eyes and ripped open the envelope. She looked inside to see a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you uncle Declan, and dare I say, _Sam_," Aly said. She glared at Sam.

"Well, it was all my idea."

"Ass," Aly mumbled to herself, setting the envelope on the table.

"What?"

"I said that's incredible how you could come up with something so, amazing," Aly said, sarcastically.

Amber hit her brother upside the head. "Here, Aly, this is from me." Amber handed Aly a long narrow red box. Aly laughed at what she saw. Inside the box held a colorful beaded, necklace on a thin red cord.

"Thanks, Amber." Aly set aside the box.

"Here's my gift to you," Lori said, handing Aly, an envelope. Aly took the envelope confused, and took it in her hands. She opened it, carefully; not ripping that was inside the envelope. Her eyes widened as she pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Tickets, to see GREENDAY!? Thank you, so much, Aunt Lori. Thank you!" Aly hugged Lori.

"You're welcome. I liked them too when I was a teen, remember that." Lori winked. Aly laughed and began to open the rest of her presents.

Aly opened all the presents and envelopes that were on the table. She got, many gift cards to various places from, Stephen and Nicole, clothes from, Alicia and Lydia, a picture of her yelling at Sam from, Ella, and a book entitled, "Future Careers for _teens_" from, Amanda and Kyle. Now it was time to open her presents from, Josh and Andy.

"Okay, kid, here," Josh said. He handed her a rectangular shape that was wrapped in dark red wrapping paper. Aly hurriedly ripped the paper off the shape revealing the present.

"The newest edition of G-Force! Thanks Dad!"  
"And this is from Dad and I," Andy said, handing Aly a small box with yellow wrapping paper on it. Aly ripped the paper off the box letting the paper fall to the floor.

"A remote? You bought me a remote?"

"You're going to need it for your new TV," Kyle said, walking out from the storage closet holding a TV box.

"You guys bought, me a new TV?"  
"Plasma," Josh smiled.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Aly said, jumping up and hugging, Josh then Andy.

"I'll go hook it up," Kyle said, heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll help ya," Declan said, getting up from his chair, walking up the stairs.

"Happy birthday, Aly, I'm going to help, set your TV, up," Josh said, kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"Thanks, Dad. Just don't kiss me again." Aly smiled. Josh gave her a wink and ran up the stairs.

The birthday party was pretty much finished. The only few people left were, Hillary and her daughters, Lori and Declan and their kids.

"Happy birthday, sweetie. Did you have fun?" Hillary asked.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for the Teen kit, Aunt Hillary."

"You're welcome, Aly, and remember, we're going to the Green Day concert together," Hillary teased. Aly laughed.

"Yeah, I'll tell you if you're the lucky person to come with me."

"Goodbye, muffin. Monie, Annie, say goodbye to, Aly," Hillary encouraged her daughters. They stepped forward.

"Goodbye, Alyssa," They both said, together.

"Okay, that twin thing is freaking me out," she said. "But thanks." Hillary smiled sweetly at Aly and left, both Anika and Monica following.

"Well, another year older and another year closer to be able to date," Lori said. Aly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Every damn guy at my school, suck."

"Things haven't changed, I see."

"No, they haven't."

"Well, that'll change one day. You're pretty," Declan said.

"Tell that to the idiotic guys who sit there and stare at girls' boobs that are being held in a D-Cup." Aly looked over at Sam. "See, point well taken, your son is one of them idiots." Aly pointed at, Sam who was staring at the woman in a tight, damp, red bikini on the TV screen.

"What?! I wasn't doing anything," Sam said, changing the channel, turning a dark shade of red.

"He's a teenage boy, they get better," Lori said. But then she thought a moment. "Oh, what the hell, they never change."

"Great, I'll be alone forever." She fell back in her chair, letting out a long, dreadful sigh.

"Stop lying, you won't be alone forever, just until you die," Sam said, cutting into the conversation.

"Shut up, Sam, go wait in the car," Lori demanded. "You too, Amber, go with your brother and make sure her doesn't escape," she said. She turned her attention back to Aly. "You won't be alone forever. Give it time, you'll find someone," Lori said. She got up, from her chair. "We should go. How was your birthday?"

"It was awesome. Thanks, Aunt Lori, thank you, Uncle Declan."  
"You're welcome kid, goodbye," Declan said. He grazed Aly's cheek with his thumb. Aly smiled.

"Bye." Aly watched Lori and Declan walk out of the living room, through the hallway, until their shape disappeared. Aly sat on the couch, for a moment staring blankly.

"Aly, get your new G-Force, I'll kick your sorry butt," Andy smiled.

"Yeah, right! I'll be back." Aly got up from the couch, getting up and running to her room, returning with a disc in hand.

"I'll play the winner," Josh said.

"Which will be me," Andy and Aly said together. They gave each other playful glares and Aly set the game up.

"Okay, I beat you, Dad." Aly sighed, lying back on the couch, tired.

"One more game! I know I can beat you," Josh pleaded.

"No, I'm going to bed," Aly said, getting up walking towards her room, hearing Josh yell after her,

"You're thirteen; you should be able to stay up past three. It's only two!" Josh yelled.

"You're old, you should already be in bed," Aly laughed.

"Am not!" Josh yelled. Aly laughed and shut her bedroom door, just to hear a soft knock on the door.

"Dad, I'm not playing another game," Aly called through the door. The door opened, Andy appeared at the doorway, leaning on the frame of the wooden doorway.

"Well, your Dad decided he was old and he's now getting ready to go to sleep," Andy said.

"Awesome."

"He's so old; he does need to get to bed." Andy walked through Aly's bedroom door, sitting down on Aly's bed. Aly lay down on her side on the bed, holding her head up with her hand and elbow. And Andy did the same.

"Have you decided who you're going to bring to the Greenday concert?" Andy wondered.

"Way to drop a hint, Mom. Yes, I have decided who I'm bringing."

"And who would that be?"

"Well, I need someone old to take me so I was thinking I'd bring Dad." Andy laughed.

"They wouldn't let him through the door."  
"No, I'm not bringing Dad. I'm bringing you."  
"Well, you don't have to. But okay with me."

"We can get autographs and jump up on stage with them!" Aly said sarcastically.

"And we can paint the lead guitarist's name across our chest," Andy replied with another sarcastic remark.

"Good plan," Josh said, appearing at the doorway. "But both of you better had of killed me first."

"I'll get the knife," Aly said.

"I'll get the duct tape!"

"Okay, okay, before I become a corpse, goodnight Aly," Josh said.

"Goodnight Dad," Aly replied.

"I'm going to bed," Andy said, getting up from the bed. "Happy birthday."  
"Thanks, and don't forget the concert's Friday."  
"And the last day of school is Friday, Lori must've did that on purpose," Andy wondered.

"Probably," Aly agreed. "Goodnight." Andy shut the door and Josh and Andy walked to their bedroom together.

"She's thirteen," Andy said. She lay down on their bed.

"We have a teenager," Josh said. He lay down next to Andy. "Oh, dear God, help us." Andy laughed.

"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

A/N: I totally hated that chapter. Seriously.

Anyways, hopefully you didn't; please review! I'm thinking, 5-7 reviews before, I update again. If not, I probably won't have any inspiration to update. The next few chapters will be, at this time period, then I'll be skipping to when, Aly is sixteen. I really need some ideas, so please leave it in your review. Anonymous reviewers are welcome too!

And email me leave an idea, a comment. I'll send you a spoiler for the upcoming chapter if you email me and ask.


	16. Old Memories Coming Alive

A/N: Hi, people! I am SO sorry, I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been really busy, updating other fanfics and I always got around to updating this one, until now. So enjoy this chapter! Only a few chapters left! Review please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kyle XY characters. I only own the characters I made up and the plot! Everything else is owned by the creators of Kyle XY.

One more note: In this chapter Aly is sixteen years old. So, in the last chapter, she was thirteen, she's now sixteen.

"Alyssa, get up, now!" Josh yelled from the kitchen. "It's seven forty-five! You have a half an hour to get ready!"

"Can't I like, just, not go to school today?" Aly groaned.

"No!" Josh yelled. He made his way from the kitchen into, Aly's room, barging in. He pulled the blanket away, from his daughter's body, tickling her. "Get up, get up, get up!" Josh said repeatedly. Aly started laughing loudly, and uncontrollably.

"Dad, stop!" Aly jumped from her bed, away from Josh. "All right, all right!" Aly yelled. "I'm awake." Josh gave Aly a wicked smile. Aly looked at him, glaring.

"What?"

"It's Saturday." Aly's mouth dropped open. She glared, and ran towards Josh, hands open like she was going to squeeze all the contents of his brain out on the floor.

"Dad, you suck!" Aly screamed, running through her bedroom door, running after Josh. They ran through the kitchen, where they saw Andy watching.

"Whoa, kids!" Andy laughed. "Josh, you're grounded. Now, Aly, what'd he do?"

"He made me get up, making me think I'm going to be late for school, and then once I was up he told me it was SATURDAY!" Josh and Andy both gave one another a smile.

"Sorry, Aly," Andy said.

"Why-It was your idea!"

"Sorry," Andy laughed. "Don't mess with the queen." Aly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Mom," Aly said under her breath. "Can I go out tonight?" Josh dropped his toast he was spreading jelly on and walked over to Aly.

"With…?" He asked.

"Well…his name is Jake…" Aly trailed off. Andy smiled.

"Go ahead, Aly. Just remember, you're a slut in you let him go all the way on the first date."

"No, no, no!" Josh yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Aly walked out of her room wearing a subtle yellow baby doll top, jeans, and yellow polka dotted flip flops. "You are _not_ wearing _that_!"  
"Why not?!" Andy objected, "that's, like the _same_ exact thing _I_ wore on _our_ first date!"  
"For one, it was us! For two, this is our_ daughter_, and for three, we haven't even met this, Jacka-"

"Josh," Andy gritted through her teeth. She turned towards Aly. "Aly, be back by midnight."  
"No, be back by seven thirty," Josh said.

"It's seven, now."  
"Josh, stop," Andy said. "Be back by ten."  
"And if you're even a minute late you'll be grounded until you're twenty."  
"Whatever, Dad," Aly said. Aly sat down on the couch, waiting. Josh got up and walked towards the computer room.

"So, Aly," Andy began, "Excited?" Aly rolled her eyes.

"It's my first date, Mom. It's not that big of a deal."  
"When I had my first date, my moms' took, like ten pictures."  
"Thanks for not doing that to me." The sound of the door bell filled the house. Aly looked up at Andy.

"Ready?" Andy asked. Aly sprung up from the couch, walking out of the living room, through the laundry room, into the breezeway, opening the front door, to let in…her first date.  
"Hey," Aly said, opening the door for him to come in.  
"Hi," he walked in, and stood next to Aly. Andy examined Jake. It was looking at an old photo of her and Josh. Jake had light brown hair, brown eyes, and the same complexion of Josh. And with Aly looking exactly like Andy, it was like looking at Josh and Andy.

"Are you ready?" Jake whispered.  
"My Dad has to meet you first," Aly said, not whispering. Josh walked out, from the glass door, standing next to Andy. He looked over Jake. Josh thought he looked like a punk, but he could tell, he was a good kid, like he was.

"I'm Josh, Alyssa's Dad," Josh introduced himself.

"And this is my Mom, Andy," Andy said, pointing at Andy. "And, Mom, Dad, this is Jake." Jake lifted his hand and brushed his hand through the air, giving a wave.

"So, Jake, do you like video games?" Josh asked.

"Totally. My favorite game is G-Force, the original."  
"I love G-Force, I've been playing since I was your age."  
"The new ones are way too overrated."  
"Totally."  
"Well, you two should get going," Andy said. "Be back by ten."  
"Goodbye," Aly said, opening the door.

"Bye," Josh called. Josh stood at the front door, arm draped over Andy's shoulder, watching Aly get in the passenger side door and Jake getting in the drivers seat. Then they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Josh looked down on Andy, who was staring up at Josh.

"What?" Josh asked.

"She said she doesn't like him." Andy shut the front door and walked back into the main house.

"And that's a bad thing why…?" Andy turned towards Josh,

"She's lying."

"Great, so she likes him!"  
"Yes, Josh. She likes him." Andy walked away and left Josh standing there with his mouth open, and not blinking.

"I'm home!" Aly called, walking through the door, shutting it behind her. Josh looked at the clock, 10:01.

"You're late!"

"By three seconds," Andy said. "How was your first date?"  
"It was…well, bad."  
"Bad…?"

"Well, the date sucked," Aly lied.

"Okay…" Andy trailed off. She knew fully well her daughter had a good time. But she was like Andy, and wouldn't admit it.

"Mom, I'm going to bed," Aly called from her room. Andy walked to her daughter's bedroom.

"Are you sure? You just got home." The room spun around in front of Andy's face. She grabbed a hold of Aly's bedpost, holding herself upright.  
"Josh!" Andy called. She fell to the floor, holding her head.

"Mom!" Aly yelled. "Mom, what's wrong!? Dad!" Josh ran into the room, he knelt down by Andy.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Josh asked. All color had faded from his face; he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Andy whispered.

"What happened?" Andy looked up at Josh, and opened her mouth to speak,

"Nothing, I just got dizzy and had a pounding headache," Andy said, attempting to stand. She failed; Josh caught her, in his arms and walked her over to Aly's bed.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Aly asked, tears filled her eyes, but didn't dare to let one fall.

"She just got dizzy, she's okay," Josh reassured her. He positioned Andy on her back, face up.

"Andy, I'm taking you to the hospital," Josh stated, putting his arms under Andy's back, picking her up.

"No," Andy protested, "I don't want to. I'm fine, I just got a headache. I'll be fine in the morning, I promise." Josh looked at Andy in the eyes. She looked exhausted, and sick. Josh shook his head and agreed.

"Fine, but you're going to for a checkup."  
"Whatever," Andy sat up by herself, but then leaned all her weight on Josh, who had his arm around her waist, helping her stand upright.

"Aly, we're going to go to bed," Josh said, helping Andy walk out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Mom, Dad," Aly called.

"Night, Aly," Andy called back, being carried away by Josh. When they were successfully in their bedroom, Andy spoke again, "Really, Josh, I'm fine. I just got dizzy, the world isn't ending."  
"Andy, you're…cancer, it could be-"

"No, it's not. My cancer isn't back." Now Andy had tears in her eyes, she was on the verge of one falling.

"Andy, really, you have all the symptoms. For the last few days you've been telling me it's nothing. It's _something_!"  
"Josh, I said I'd go to the doctor's. Now let's drop it," Andy said.

"Fine." Josh got under the sheets with Andy and lay with his eyes open, staring at the black of the room.

A/N: (Scary music) DUN! DUN! DUN! Is Andy's cancer back? It could be…Leave a review, and you'll find out when I update! Which will be really soon! I'm already writing the next chapter! Please review!

Oh, and the next chapter will be in the same time period. So, Aly will still be sixteen!


	17. This Can't Be Happening

NO

_NO! NO! NO! Josh and I have a daughter! This can't be fucking happening! _Andy almost said, but kept it in her thoughts instead.

"Alright, Andy, be back here on Tuesday so we can see if chemo is necessary," Andy's doctor told her.

Andy sniffled, "My chances," Andy paused, "my chances of getting better…how good are they?"

"Andromeda, I'm not sure. I'm sorry," Dr. Smith said, sympathetically.

Andy shook her head. "Alright. I'll be back on Tuesday," Andy said, getting up.

"Andromeda," Dr. Smith caught her, "tell your loved ones." Andy nodded her head and walked out of the doctor's office, through the lobby, out into the parking lot, and slid into the front seat of her car.

"Son of a motherless whore," Andy yelled, tears streaming down her face, her light brown hair turning dark as the tears seeped through the strands of hair. "Damn it!"

Andy walked into the house. She could hear…heavy…breathing…She walked into the living room, just to see what she thought was going on; Jake and Aly.

"Alyssa!" Andy yelled. Aly pulled away from Jake.

"Mom, back…already-"

"Whatever. Where's your dad?"

"Out," Aly replied.

"And let me guess, he doesn't know you're home alone with Jake?"  
" Yeah," Aly replied guilty.

"Aly, Jake, stay here, I'm going to call your dad, Aly, and keep your pants on," Andy said, walking away. She walked into her and Josh's room and disappeared into the room. Aly turned back to Jake, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go in my room."

"Come on, Josh, answer your damn phone!" Andy threw the phone on the bed, collapsing down on the bed, herself. "God damn it!" Andy yelled. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how all of her white blood cells were multiplying while she couldn't do a single thing about it. A single tear fell, and she wiped it away. She heard a car door shut, and she got up, going to see if it was Josh. She walked through the house, passed Aly's closed bedroom door, into the breezeway, looking out into the driveway. Josh came up the steps, smiling at her and she gave a weak smile back.  
"Hey," Josh said, leaning over, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We need to talk," Andy said.

"Sure, where's Aly?"  
"I think she's in her room with Jake," Andy replied, careless.

"What!?" Josh shouted, swinging the glass door open, walking straight to Aly's bedroom door and opening it without knocking. His eyes popped out of his head at the image he saw; Jake horizontally on top of Aly, on her bed.  
"Alyssa Maria-Jade!" Josh shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. Jake swung off Aly, and Aly looked up.

"Dad!" Aly looked at him, surprised.

"Jake, go home," Josh demanded.

"Bye, Aly," Jake said. He went for a kiss, but Aly gave a look that said 'no!' Jake walked out Aly's bedroom door, passed Josh.

"Aly, you're grounded," Josh said.

"What?! For how long?!" Aly yelled.

"Two weeks," Josh replied, walking out Aly's bedroom door and shutting it behind him. Josh walked into the living room, where Andy sat on the couch, looking down on her feet.

"So," Josh said. He sat down by Andy and she looked up at him. He looked seriously at her. "So, the doctor's appointment didn't go very well, did it?" Josh asked. Andy nodded, "No, it didn't."

Josh pulled her into a hug, as silent tears fell from both of their faces. Aly's bedroom door flung open, and she stomped out.

"It's not right that I have to be-" Aly stopped at the sight of her parents crying. Josh and Andy pulled away from each other and looked up at Aly. "What's…wrong?" Josh and Andy looked at each other, for some type of way to reply to Aly, but neither of them had a _perfect_ answer.

"Aly," Andy began, "I…I have cancer." Aly looked questionably at Andy, then at Josh.

"What? I mean…I thought…I thought you were in remission!"

"Al, it was that way, for twenty-two awesome years, but…" Andy stopped. Aly had come to sit by Andy, in between her and Josh. Aly wrapped her arms around Andy, hugging her, while tears of her own fell down her cheeks.

"Mommy," Aly choked out.

"It's okay, Aly. It's okay." Aly nodded and Andy looked at Josh, who had tears in his eyes.

"Josh, go call Lori, and everyone," Andy whispered. Josh nodded and went to call Lori. Andy shook her sobbing daughter, back and forth as she cried.

"Aly, ssshh, don't cry," Andy soothed, rubbing small circles on her back.

Tuesday came too soon. Andy walked down the long, white, narrow hallway. She'd been down this very hallway, for the same reason two other times before. She'd fought the same war before, too, but this time, it was different, more dangerous. She felt the same cold chill creep up her spine as she entered through the door, helping herself up on the table, waiting for her doctor to come in with her results. She waited and she waited for what felt like forever. Finally, after the longest wait of her life, her doctor walked through the door.

"Andromeda," Dr. Simpson began, "I'm sorry. I have bad news."

"What?" Andy asked cautiously.

"It's occurred to us that we caught your cancer." He paused. "We found it too late. I'm sorry."

Andy drove, crying. _"There's nothing we can do." _Andy heard it over and over again in her head. _"Nothing. We. Can. Do." _Andy felt like someone took something so important from her, but it wasn't _someone _that took her health away from her, it was _something_.

Andy walked up the steps to her Moms' house. She felt her heart sink. This news would break her Moms' heart. She rang the doorbell and Lydia welcomed Andy with a bear hug, soon following Alicia.

"Andy, is something wrong?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Lydia wondered. A tear fell from Andy's cheek, and they saw it.

"The doctor told me…" Andy paused. "They told me they caught my cancer too late, and there's nothing they can do about it."

Both Alicia and Lydia gasped.

"There's _got _to be something they can do!" Lydia yelled.

Andy shook her head. "They said they can't do anything. They told me I could try chemo, but that it wouldn't help." Alicia began to cry, and Lydia sat there, hurt for her daughter.

"Andy," Lydia began, "don't give up. You've been a fighter forever, and you can't give up." Andy nodded, "Of course not."

Andy walked through the front door of her home. She walked through the glass door into the house where she saw Aly laying on the couch watching TV, and she saw Josh laying in the recliner.

"Hey!" Josh scooted himself up. "What happened?"

A/N: I know, I know! Sucky place to end, I know. But you know me, dramatic. So stay tuned, only a few more chapters left. I'm really happen with the number of favorites, hits, alerts, C2C's I have on this story. It means a lot. Thanks! And please review!!


	18. Tears

A/N: Okay, okay, okay, so I haven't updated in about 3 months! I've been busy. I haven't updated any of my fanfics since I think around May 2nd. So, please, forgive me! So, I've gotten about 6 private messages asking "Is Andy going to die? What are you going to do to her!?" Well, you're just going to have to keep reading!

Just a note: In the last chappie, Aly was 16; now she is 17 years old. Yeah, I know I said 18, but hey, whateva!

A long dreadful year had passed. It was filled with, struggles, pain, and most of all, love. Andy fought her hardest; she felt like she had lost and she didn't want to keep struggling. So, she stopped treatments. Josh didn't agree at first, but, after a while, he had to agree. Of course, it was all up to Andy. She wanted to stop treatments. She was tired, tired of being sick, tired of everything. She wanted to be home with her family. For the past year, Josh was always there for Andy just to take her hand and hold her up. And for Aly, it had a huge effect on her, but she was always there for her mother. Even if it meant not going out with Jake, she was there.

Andy, of course, was too stubborn to ask for help, but Josh and Aly always knew when she needed it. Some days for Andy, it was unbearable to keep going, but, of course, she did.

Andy slept, peacefully in her and Josh's bedroom. Josh, watching TV, lay on the couch. It was a show that would've caught his attention when he was younger, but, being a father and a dedicated husband, his mind was lost in worried thoughts. He heard a faint cry from the bedroom. Andy cried sometimes. She wasn't as strong as she had been when she was younger. She was a mother, a wife and a loved friend. So many things made her scared…she was dying.

Josh jumped from the couch and ran quickly to the bedroom. He pushed the already open door open more, letting it hit the wall. "Andy?!" Josh frantically said, moving towards the bed. Andy whimpered as Josh lifted her up. She was sweating; small pearls of sweat fell from her forehead. "Andy, what's wrong?" Josh asked. She looked up at him. So much fright filled her small blue eyes. "Nothing. I've just got a small headache…" She lied. "That's all." He stroked her cheek. "Okay. You're not in pain?" He knew she was lying, but he didn't want to start a fight with her. "Josh, I'm fine. Please believe me. My back just hurts from laying down so much," Andy replied weakly, trying to move her body from Josh's strong grasp. "What time is it?" She asked, using the little strength she had to get out of the bed. Josh helped her a little bit, helping her place her small boney legs on the floor. "Josh, I don't need you're help," She whispered. He let go of her, backing away slowly, but only a little, so if she were to fall he could catch her. She walked into the kitchen away from him. He followed closely behind her. Andy walked to the cabinets and opened one. She rose on her tiptoes and reached for a glass. She stretched her arm as far as she could, trying to get a glass. She felt the tips of her fingers gaze the glass.

"Andy, please let me help you," Josh insisted, coming behind Andy, trying to make her step aside.

"No! I want to get it. I'm capable of doing something as simple as getting myself a glass!" Andy screeched, pushing Josh away. Andy reached once again to get the glass once again. She thought she had a firm enough grasp on the glass, but didn't, and the glass fell in shattered pieces, hard on the tiled floor. Small pieces of the glass touched her toes. She backed up, slowly, and then squatted down to scoop the glass in her hands.

"Andy, don't!" Josh demanded, kneeling beside her. "You're going to get cut. Seriously, Andy don't." Andy looked up at Josh, with an evil glare spread across her face, and then the glare turned to hurt. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she hid her face in her hands. Josh scooped her up in his arms, holding her close. "Shh, Andy, shh, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Andy looked up at him, the glare returned to her face. "That's all people want for me now. To not get hurt because I'm small, thin and have cancer. I'm sick of it." He looked at her, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Andy," he whispered.

"I'm home! Aly called, walking into the kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, Aly," Andy answered, squatting once again to clean the glass up.

"Let me help." Aly put her bag down on the counter to help Andy clean up the glass.

After they were done cleaning up the glass, Andy looked at Josh, who was sitting on a stool at the counter. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Its fine," Josh assured her. She perched herself up on a stool next to him.

"Josh, listen. I know you want me to not do anything dangerous, because you're afraid to lose me too soon, but, Josh, I want to live. I want to live as if I'm dying because, Josh, I am. I am dying; I don't want the last few days, months, or years of my life to be boring, and dull. I want them to be exciting and thrilling, and if I get a small little cut, you have to realize that it won't kill me," Andy explained to him. He took her hand in his hand, massaging his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I treat you like a child," Josh whispered. Andy put her hand on top of Josh's. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. They both felt the same sensual spark they'd always had when they kissed. Andy pulled away, and smiled.

"Josh, I know you care. And I know you love me, just please, let me live. Live a little with me, too. I love you, even the prickly version, but I want the free-spirited one." He smiled and kissed her upon her forehead.

"I love you, too."

"Mom, do you want to go shopping?" Aly inquired, coming from her bedroom. "Aunt Lori, Aunt Hillary, and Aunt Amanda are going shopping. I just got off the phone with Amber; she wants to know if we want to tag along."

"Sure, sounds fun. What are we going to do? Knock over some liquor stores, find a few guys and then come back here, right?" Andy joked. Josh looked at Andy and glared.

"Oh what did I do to deserve you?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Just lucky, I guess," Andy laughed. "Aly, anyways, do you wanna go? I'm up for anything to get out of here."

"Well I already told Amber we'd go. They're on their way over here now to pick us up," Aly said. Andy laughed.

"Okay." Andy laughed again.

"They're going to be here in a sec, I'm going to put my hair up before they get here," Aly announced, walking back to her room. Andy looked at Josh; he put his arms around her thin body.

"Are you sure you have enough energy to go out?" He questioned her. She groaned.

"I'm sure," She said firmly. "I want to go out. I'm not so tired and I'm bored with always staying home."

"All right." He kissed her forehead sweetly. She smiled weakly and thought _I wish he would just understand…I'm dying and I want to liv_e. The singsong ring of the doorbell rang through the house.

"Mom they're here!" They heard Aly call. Aly walked from her room to the breezeway. Aly peered out the window, seeing Lori and her uncles following. She opened the front door. The screen door creaked as Josh and Andy came out, also.

"I brought all the guys along too so Josh wouldn't be bored for the afternoon while us _chicks_ go out," Lori said, she came in, Kyle, Declan, and Sam behind her.

"Alright! Basketball! They're playing just starting re-runs!" Josh exclaimed, knuckle-touching Declan.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Men," She scoffed. "You chicas ready to kick it?"

"Lori, you better be glad this hummer runs on water and not how it used to be, gas!" Andy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Andy, gas is bad, it pollutes the Earth."  
"It does!" Aly piped up. She, Amber, and Ella all sat in the very backseat, and Hillary sat in the middle seat, with Amanda. "Thank God for making some GENIOUS think of making cars run on water!"

"Look what you did to your daughter, Andy!" Hillary laughed. "She's like a mini-Andy clone thing!"

"A mini-Andy clone thing? And your two little twins aren't of you?"

"No, they're much more intelligent than this old hottie," Hillary said. Andy rolled her eyes on how Hillary complimented herself.

"I'm not a clone of my mother. I am me," Aly said.

"Can we all shut up?" Amber, Lori's 13-year-old daughter said. "I mean, everyone's talking about clones, and stuff. Uncle Kyle is a clone, Aly is Aunt Andy's daughter, and Ella over here is probably a clone though. You never know."

Ella glared. "I am not a clone."

"That's right, you're a Barbie!"

"Amber Leigh!" Lori said in a stern voice. "Stop making fun of your cousin."

"Well-"

"Stop it, that's all there is to it." A strong silence filled the vehicle. Andy tapped her fingers against the armrest.

"So…Andy how-" Lori was cut off.

"Don't even ask me that, Lori. I'm fine. I have cancer, but I'm perfectly adequate." Andy hated that question. She hated how everyone always asked her how she was. She also hated hurting the people she loved, and shutting them out. A tear slipped from her eye, she wiped it quickly away.

"Okay Andy…" Lori said. She didn't want to make her upset. She understood how Andy didn't want to be asked that constantly.

"So…Aly, how are you and Jakey doing?" Amber asked teasingly, changing the subject.

Aly rolled her eyes. "We're doing awesome. We're thinking of getting married. We already have our kid's names picked out. We're going to have one boy, and one girl, Alyssa and Jacob junior!!" Aly said sarcastically.

"There's no way, Alyssa, I am not going to be a granny," Andy piped up. They all laughed. Again, the silence filled the vehicle, until Lori parked in the mall parking lot.

All girls got out of the car, walking in a line together into the store.

"So what store do you guys think we should go to?" Amanda questioned. She looked at all the girls.

"B-A-B," Lori replied. She has a mischievous smile smeared across her face.

"Oh God, that better not have something to do with a chicken," Amber said, she put her hand on her hip.

"What is that?" Aly inquired.  
"You'll see," Lori teased, not budging.

Andy pulled Hillary aside, asking her what 'B-A-B' meant.

"What's 'B-A-B stand for?" Andy questioned, whispering close to Hillary's ear.

"It stands for," Hillary cupped her hands over Andy's ear, whispering, "Build-a-Bear workshop!" Hillary squealed slightly after backing away from Andy's head.

Andy giggled for the first time in a long time. "Wow," was all she had to say.

They all stepped on the escalator, continuing to talk amongst each other. Lori looked back at Andy, who was on a stood on a step beneath her.

"Andy, are you in?" Lori asked, smirking devilishly.

Andy sighed. "I'm so in," She agreed. "But of course, I'm going to need help getting miss Aly Jade inside." Andy looked at Aly who looked confused.

"Where are you going to need help to get me inside?" Aly wondered. She looked just as confused, maybe more than the other teens did, while the woman all had smirks smeared across their face.

"Don't worry, Aly, you'll have fun," Amanda reassured her, a smile fell across her face.

Aly, Amber and Ella exchanged confused looks. They all stepped off the escalator, one-by-one. It wasn't until a few feet until they were standing right in front of…Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"No, no, no!" Aly, Amber, and Ella said together.

"There's no way in hell am I going in there!" Aly said sternly. She placed her feet firmly on the tiled mall floor, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh well that's too bad, Alyssa, we're going inside," Andy retorted. "We came here to have fun. And that's what we're going to do."

"Aunt Andy, you guys can NOT be serious," Ella whined. "We're all a little to old to go here,"

"Ella," Amanda started, "Please, behave appropriately. This will be fun!" All girls rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Alyssa," Andy coaxed in a motherly voice, "Let's go."

Aly rolled her eyes and dropped her arms from her chest, "Fine!" She walked inside, waiting for the rest to follow her. An instructor approached them.

"Hi, I'm Julie; I will help you with making your new friends today!" She said to all of them, mostly to Ella, who looked most eager to be there. "First, let's pick out your new friends!" She had a fake smile plastered across her face. She showed them a wall with different choices of animals you could stuff. Dog, cat, rabbit, frog, duck, and the regular teddy bear. They all chose their choices. Andy and Aly chose the duck, Lori and Amber chose the cat, Amanda and Ella chose the dog, and Hillary chose the rabbit, she'd be making for her daughter's.

After two hours of stuffing, dressing, and naming their new friends, they were finally finished. They rode in the same seating where they did before on the trip to the mall.

"Quackers," Aly laughed, looking at the stuffed animal she made with the help of Andy.

"What a delightful name!" Hillary complimented. She made a cat with a tutu for her daughters.

"Hillary, why didn't Anika and Monica come with us? I think they would've had fun," Amanda asked.

"They're with Scott's mother. I totally dislike the old prune but she never sees Anika and Monica, so I let them go," Hillary grumbled. The silence that kept overcoming them filled the vehicle, until Amanda broke it softly.

"I wonder what the guys did…" She wondered aloud.

"Hmm…" Lori hummed, thinking, "probably made a mess, ate junk food, and watched basketball…"

"Most likely…" Andy trailed off.

"SCORE!" Josh, Declan and Sam yelled together, while Kyle quietly sat on the couch. They sat back, on the couch, continuing to watch.

"Why are we watching something we've already seen before," Kyle inquired confused.

"Kyle, dude, because every time we watch it, it's a different experience," Josh tired to explain.

"Told you they were watching basketball," Amanda said, as they entered the woman entered the living room.

Josh forgot about trying to explain to Kyle.

"What'd you guys buy?" Josh inquired, getting up from the couch, walking to Andy.

"Well, Mom, Aunt Lori, Aunt Amanda, and Aunt Hillary made us to go Build-a-Bear workshop, aka Kid-land!" Aly explained, groaning.

"Wow, stuffed animals! You girls really know how to go all out and have fun," Declan joked, from the couch.

Lori glared at him, playfully. "Shut up," She said playfully, continuing to glare.

"Well it wasn't our plan to go make stupid stuffed animals," Amber piped up. "Our original plan was to see some cute guys, get some new jeans, but no! They made us make stuffed animals!"

"So let me get this straight- you all leave for four hours to go make stuffed animals that go quack?" Josh asked.

"We wanted to do something fun, and we had fun," Lori answer simply. Lori sat by Declan, while Josh wrapped his arms around Andy's small shape.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Josh asked, massaging his hand over Andy's back, up and down, softly.

"Yeah, I'm just-" But she was interrupted when she yawned, "tired," she finished.

After everyone had left, an hour later, Josh, Andy, and Aly sad in the living room, eating a boxed pizza Josh had made for them, while watching television.

"This is totally fake," Aly commented at the TV screen, there were two people wrestling each other. "Change the channel, Dad."

"Ewww, for the love of God, Josh, this is getting sick!" Andy blurted, covering her eyes from the disgusting image on the screen.

"Okay, okay, okay you babies, it's Spongebob now," Josh reassured.

Andy uncovered her eyes, taking a sigh of relief. "Thank you," She breathed.

Josh laughed, taking a bite of his pizza. "So Aly, have you decided on a college yet?"

"No, not really, I actually haven't thought about it," She answered, with her mouth full of pizza.

"Lady-like," Andy remarked under her breath, sipping her soda.

Aly rolled her eyes at her mother while Josh talked, "What about Jake?" He asked. He knew Aly would be going anywhere he would be going, or vise-versa.

"Well, same with him, he doesn't know either," Aly replied.

"So…You two haven't chosen together yet, right?" A smirk fell on his face.

"Nope, we haven't," Aly said simply, smiling, guilty her and Jake were choosing a college together. They turned their attention back to the TV, lost in thoughts. Aly's thoughts in college, Josh's on Andy, and Andy on her family…she knew she was soon leaving behind.

Josh sighed, "Well I'm going to take a shower, then hit the bed," Josh announced, walking to the kitchen. "You girls no going out and buying the new Barbie Dream House, because then I'd just have to lock you both up and throw away Ken!" Josh joked walking to the bathroom.

"So…Al, did you have fun?" Andy asked referring to the day they spent together.

"Being forced to make a duck against my will? Yeah, I did have fun. But the highlight of the day was watching Aunt Hillary make a slutty rabbit she named 'Jumper'. I think that has a double meaning," Aly laughed.

"Ha, I had fun, too," Andy smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Well I'm going to bed," Aly said, getting up from the couch, and then leaning down to embrace Andy in a hug.

"Night Aly Jade," Andy whispered, smiling into Aly's hair. Aly pulled away slowly, breathing in the vanilla scent of her mother. She stood up, and walked away to her bedroom, trying hard to not let the tears in her eyes spill. My best friend is dying, she thought to herself, shutting her bedroom door, letting the tears she was holding in, and spill across her cheeks.

Andy sat quietly, blocking out all the sound from the TV, thinking. Many thoughts roamed through her head, mostly of the memories of growing up with her moms, then to her teen years with Josh, and then to raising Aly. The image of Aly when she first learned how to ride a bike was clear in her head, a smile beamed in her mind perfectly. She could still remember how Aly's teeth were crooked, and how she was a cute child. Andy wiped away a sudden tear that fell from her eye. She sniffled, and let out a breath. She looked up when she heard a sudden squeak. She saw Josh, walk from the bathroom, into the living room, in his pajamas.

"Aly go to bed?" he asked, sitting down to Andy.

"Yeah," Andy answer him, "A few minutes ago," her tone was flat, and sad.

Josh heard the sadness that filled her voice, and noticed she seemed a bit distracted by something.

"Wanna head to bed?" he asked, trying to break her distraction.

"Sure," She replied softly, standing from the spot she sat it, walking to their bedroom, Josh only inches behind her. Once they entered the bedroom, Josh turned the light on, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed Andy's nightgown from the hook on the wall, watching her strip the clothes she wore that day in front of him, he slid the cream colored nightgown over her protruding bones. But no matter how small or thin she may be he always though she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. Josh hit the light switch, turning it off; he slipped beneath the blanket, Andy next to him. He moved closer to her, bringing her small body against his.

"Josh," Andy whispered ghost like.

"Hmm?"

"I'm dying," She whispered again, in the same ghostly tone.

Josh lay there quietly, trying to keep the tears that had formed to the surface of his eyes from spilling. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head, trying to swallow the tears back, so he could speak.

"I love you," He said hoarsely.

"I love you, too," She whispered. Josh couldn't stand it now, he let the tears slip crawl down his face, crying silently. Andy knew she was crying, and it made her want to also. Single tears fell down her own cheeks, as she though to herself I'm dying.

A/N: WOW! That was a very dramatic ending! I loved the ending more than I did the chapter itself! Anyways, there are only 2 more chapters left! Leave me reviews, please! Every review I get, I promise I will private message you with a hint for the ending of the story! I'm going to update soon. I am ending this story, and I will not be updating any more of my stories until the story is completed! I've already got the next chapter started, and the next chapter will be…ALY'S GRADUATION! So leave me reviews everyone!


	19. It's Not Over Yet

A/N: Alright, see, you guys didn't wait that long. Well maybe you did, but when I'm updating it usually takes me months to finally update. So, here's an update. In this chapter, it's Aly's graduation! Fun stuff! Anyhow, this is chapter 19, one more chapter left. Please read and review! I really want 100 reviews for this fanfic. That'd make my year. So review! They're much appreciated!

Josh carefully turned the page to an old photo album. Pictures filled the pages, and as Josh looked at them, he felt he was there, re-living the picture with Andy and Aly. A picture of him and Aly made him smile. She was 2 years old, and had 5 teeth. She sat on his lap and smiled at the camera, as Andy took the picture. He laughed to himself at how cute she looked. He turned the page to see a picture of Andy. Her long brown curls fell over her bare shoulders. It was day at the beach; she wore a white tank top, and shorts with a yellow bikini under the tank and shorts. Her blue eyes sparkled from the sun, and she smiled at the camera, sticking her tongue out. That was his favorite picture of her, and he wouldn't admit it, but having her white tank top wet, and sticking to her bikini was a plus. He smiled again, turning the page, and then turning the page back. A picture of Aly and Jake caught his eye. It was a picture from two years ago, at Aly's prom. Of course, her date was Jake. She wore a light purple dress, and Jake wore a plain black tux as Josh did as his and Andy's prom. Flashbacks of Aly growing up raced through his mind, along with memories of his past with Andy. He got up from the couch, putting the photo album back on the shelf, and then looking up at the shell clock in the kitchen. It was 7:04.

He walked into Aly's bedroom, where she slept peacefully. He sat down on the edge of her bed, shaking her back and forth. "Aly," he whispered, continuing to shake her. "Wake up. Some little girl I know has a graduation today." Her eyes fluttered open. "There are pancakes in the kitchen waiting to be eaten," he whispered to her. She rolled on her back to look up at Josh. "There better be pancakes," she said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.  
He laughed. "Get up and you'll find out." She yawned and got up from her bed, exiting her bedroom, Josh following. She entered the kitchen, perching herself up on a stool, grabbing a mini-sized pancake from a dish that lie on the island top.

"Where's Mom?" She asked, her teeth sinking into the soft pancake.

"She's still sleeping," Josh answered, not paying as much attention to Aly as he was to the pancake he was eating.

"Well I'm gonna go wake her up," Aly told him, putting the rest of the pancake in her mouth.

"Mommy," she said playfully in a fake British accent. She entered the bedroom, hearing the door squeak as she opened it. She sat on the edge of her parent's bed, watching her mother sleep for more than a second then saying, "Mom, wake up." She shook Andy carefully, but enough to wake her up. Andy groaned. "And why should I wake up?" She asked, her eyes remaining closed.

"Because your daughter has her high school graduation in five hours and we have a lot to do," Aly explained.

"Who's my daughter again?" Andy jokingly inquired.

"Oh, I don't know. She's 5'3", shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes…her name is Aly, short for Alyssa," Aly replied joining Andy's little game. Andy opened her eyes, looking up at Aly, smiling. "Of course I'm only kidding."

"Sure you are," Aly retorted, smiling. Andy got up from beneath the comforter and sheets her small body was lost in. Aly looked over her Mother's small, thin, body. The night gown that once fit her was three sizes too large and just lay over her bones.

"Aly," Andy said. She saw Aly staring at her and hated it when people did that.

"Yeah?" Aly looked up at Andy, not staring any longer.

"Never mind." Andy walked into the kitchen, Aly following her. "Pancakes? What's the occasion?" Andy inquired, seeing the pancakes, syrup and brown sugar they sprinkled on their pancakes.

"Our daughter is graduating," Josh answered her, drowning his stack of pancakes in syrup.

"Ah. That explains it," Andy said. She got a plate and stacked pancakes on it. "Aly, have you decided what you're going to wear?"

"I was thinking about wearing a skirt and a T-shirt," Aly replied.

"Are Jake and his parents coming to your graduation party after?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Jake told me 'yes' last night. Considering none of his relatives live around here, I'm pretty sure they'll be here or it might just be Jake coming," Aly explained, taking a drink of milk.

"Why wouldn't his parents come?" Andy asked.

"Because his mother and father both work and his little sister Celia needs to be watched."

"Hmmm…" Andy hummed, thinking.

"Ten minutes before the ceremony starts!" A student called through the room where all the graduates stood, talking to their soon to be ex class mates. Aly looked up at Jake and smiled.

"Excited?" he asked her.

"Yes…and no," She sighed. "I just…I don't wanna leave home and go off to college…now," She confessed.

"I get it. Your mom, right? Because she's sick?"

"Yes, my mom." She fiddled with her hands, nervously. "I mean, she's dying." Jake embraced her in a hug. He heard her sniffle.

"Hey, no crying allowed. We walk out on stage to get our diplomas soon. Nobody wants to see a pretty face with tears spread across them." She looked up at him, forcing a small smile. She rose on her tiptoes, kissing him deeply, feeling the top of his tongue touch her own. She pulled away slightly, giving a real smile.

"You called me pretty," She beamed.

"I didn't say whose pretty face I was talking about," he replied, teasingly.

She laughed. "I love you."

He smiled. "I know. I love you, too. Are you ready to become a graduate?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, confidently.

After standing in line for almost two hours, it was almost time for Aly's name to be called. There were two people in front of her. Jake stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Two more people," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "I know," she said.

"Don't fall." He laughed quietly. The person in front of her was called. "You're next."

"I won't fall," she said. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Alyssa Maria-Jade Trager," the principal called her name through the mike clearly. Aly stepped onto the stage, walking across it carefully, so she wouldn't fall. She shook the principal's hand, smiling, receiving her diploma in her other hand.

"Congratulations," the principal congratulated, smiling. Aly smiled, also. She looked to the crowd, looking at her parents. Josh and Andy both smiled. They both had tears in their eyes from happiness. She smiled. She looked at her grandparents, and then at her aunts and uncles. They were all smiling, for her. She moved the tassel to the other side of her cap, beginning to walk off the stage, giving a peace sign to her parents. They snapped a photo of her. She walked off the stage, sitting with the rest of the graduates.

"Jacob Edward Travis," the principal called. Jake walked across the stage, doing the same actions she did. He looked at her and smiled. She returned the smile.

20 minutes later, Aly's whole senior class had graduated. They all sat, quietly listening to the principal speak. "And presenting the class of 2031," the principal's voice rumbled through the mike. The students rose to their feet and threw their caps in the air, laughing, and cheering. All the parents rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. Aly and Jake smiled at each other. Jake leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

Josh and Andy smiled as they saw Aly and Jake from a distance. Josh remembered Aly's preschool graduation. He remembered the way Aly looked down at him and smiled after receiving her diploma. Josh was snapped back into reality when Aly approached them, jumping in his arms. He hugged her, spinning her in a circle, as he did to Andy when she told him she was in remission when they were 16. He set her on her feet, smiling at her.

"Congrats, brat," he joked.

She smiled and looked at Andy.

"Congrats Aly," Andy beamed with a smile, embracing Aly in a hug.

"Yes, congratulations Aly," Nicole said, hugging Aly, also. She slipped an envelope into Aly's hand. Aly pulled away and looked at the envelope. It simply said _Alyssa_ on the front. Aly looked at Nicole, questionably.

"It's as a check, from your grandpa and me, Lydia and Alicia, for all your expenses that will come your way in college," Nicole answered the question that was written on Aly's face.

"Thank you, Grandma!" She thanked Nicole, hugging her, again, and then going to hug Stephen. "Thanks Gramps!" She thanked them.

"You're a unique young lady and you deserve the best in college, and in life. Congratulations," Stephen said sincerely, hugging Aly.

Josh, Andy, Lori, and Declan rode together, going to Josh and Andy's house for the graduation party, while Aly rode with Andy's moms'.  
"How are you two feeling about Aly graduating?" Lori questioned.

"I'm happy," Josh answered. "Aly always got good grades like Andy did, and still managed to be a prankster like I was and to the day, still am."  
"And what about you, Andy?" Lori asked her. Andy rested her head on her hand, holding her head up. Josh patted her leg, making her jump, startling her.

"Damn, Josh, give me a heart attack," she complained.

"Do you have a headache?" he asked, ignoring her complaint.

"No, I'm just tired," she answered, closing her eyes, holding her head up again.

"Andy, you looked pretty today," Lori complimented her.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"  
"No, Andy. You looked great."

"I've looked better," Andy said bitterly.

Music boomed through the basement, everyone stood around a table, Aly sitting at the end of it, a "graduation cake" in front of her. It was a simple cake that read _Congrats Aly! _in purple letters. 12 lit candles were across the cake.

"Alright, Aly, blow the candles out and make a wish," Josh instructed. Aly pulled her hair back, blowing the candles out. Everyone cheered as the candles flickered out. "Alright, now that this baby is out, let's cut the cake!" Josh said, handing Aly a knife. She cut a large piece from the side of the cake, returning the knife to Josh. "Our graduates get the first bite of cake," Josh said, giving Jake, who stood by Aly's side, a red plastic fork.

"Stand by me, Jake. We'll eat this piece together," Aly said to Jake. He slipped his arm around her waist. Aly sank the fork into the cake, Jake doing the same.

"Is it good, Aly?" Amanda inquired.

"Yummy," Aly replied.

"And Jake, what do you think?

"It's good," he replied, swallowing, dipping the fork into the cake again, and eating another bite.

Andy sat alone upstairs, eating a piece of cake, quietly thinking. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs broke the cold silence of the room. She looked at the door of the stairs. The door opened, Kyle and Lori coming through it.

"Hey Andy," Lori smiled, coming to sit next to her, her second plate of cake in hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked, sinking the fork into the piece of cake that was on her plate.

"I'm fine, Lori. I don't feel any different. I feel tired from preparing for Aly's graduation party, but other than that, I'm fine," she answered bitterly.

"Alright," Lori said, getting up, leaving Andy alone again. Andy sat again, alone on the couch quietly. She watched Kyle get ice from the freezer in the kitchen. She got up from her place on the couch, walking into the kitchen. She walked past Kyle, feeling his eyes on her. She placed her used plate on the island, turning to look at him.

"What?" She asked him.

"You looked tired, and weak. And you look worried about something; like you always do," Kyle answered her simply.

"Thanks. You basically just told me I look terrible," she replied sarcastically, throwing her trash away, giving Kyle an eye roll.

"Do you want to talk, Andy?" Kyle wondered. "I sense there's a lot on your mind, and you need to get some of it out."

Andy sighed. "Kyle," she started, "please, I don't need to talk. I'm sick of everyone trying to make me vent when I'm fine. I'm dying and I-" she was suddenly cut off by tears that she realized that formed. She let them slip from her eyes, rapidly falling. Kyle slowly pulled her into a hug, she pressed against his broad chest. Kyle felt hot tears soak through his shirt.

"Andy, you can talk to me. You need to tell someone how you feel," he said. She knew he was right, but she hated the thought of people pitying her even more.

"No, Kyle. I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk. It's Aly's graduation party and I'm going downstairs to celebrate it with her," Andy replied firmly, wiping her tears away, going downstairs. Kyle stood there for a moment. He thought about how he put her in remission once, and how he wished he could again, but it was impossible now.

Andy stepped off the bottom step, walking into the basement.

"Hey," Josh said. "You look tired."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Where's Kyle?" Amanda questioned. "He went up to check on you. He didn't come down with you?"

"Kyle? He's upstairs. I think he was getting cake or something," Andy answered.

"Alright," Amanda said. Kyle appeared in the basement. "Oh, there you are Kyle," Amanda smiled.

"Yes," he smiled back at her.

"So, Aly, only three more months until college, are you excited?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited," Aly answered blankly, lying. Lori didn't know it, but Jake did.

"Congratulations again, Aly," Lori said, hugging Aly. "You're a wonderful girl."

"Thanks, Aunt Lori," Aly thanked.

"Yeah, congratulations, Aly" Declan said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Alright, everyone, enough with the hugs," she laughed. "I've gotten around 20 just from grandma."

"Sorry, Aly. I'm just proud of you," Nicole explained.

"Bye, Aly," Lori said, walking out the front door, turning back to way.

"Bye," Aly called.

"Aly, you looked more than beautiful, today," Amanda complimented.

"Thanks, Aunt Amanda."

"We're going to leave," Kyle said.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Josh said.

"Bye," Amanda smiled, looping her arm through Kyle's.

An hour later, Josh and Andy, stayed wrapped in each other on the couch, while Jake and Aly went out for ice cream, celebrating their graduation together, alone.

"Josh," Andy whispered.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her. She didn't look up at him.

"I'm going to bed," She said getting up. Andy turned her head when she got up, trying to hide her face. He caught a glimpse of the sad expression on her face. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She sharply turned her head, giving Josh a questionable look, sadness in her eyes.

"What?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He knew something had been bothering her all day, but he didn't know what.

"Nothing," she lied, trying to get up once again, but only to be pulled back down.

"Stop it, Josh," she pleaded, tears had formed in her eyes and he didn't know if he was the cause of them.

"Andy, talk to me," Josh demanded in a soft voice. "Please, just talk to me. Tell me what's burning you inside."

"Josh, I don't want to talk," she screamed out. "Remember when we were sixteen? I didn't want to talk about it then, and I don't want to now!"

"Andy," he whispered calmly, as if she didn't just yell at him. "I know you're afraid of dying, and leaving Aly and I, but-"

"But nothing, Josh! You're right! I am dying and scared! I could go to bed tonight and never wake up!" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her face drowning in tears. A few tears, slipped down his cheeks. He pulled her in a hug, rubbing her back as she cried violently into him.

"Josh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that," she sniffled, pausing for a moment. "I love you so much." He kissed her forehead lightly, continuing to rub circles on her back until she fell asleep in his arms.

He carried her to their bedroom, lying her down gently. He lay down next to her, brushing hair off her beautiful face. "It's not over yet," he whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead.

A/N: I know, it began as a happy chapter, and then ended as a terribly sad chapter. Sorry for that. So, you guys still don't know what's going to happen to Andy, yet. If she's going to die, or miraculously live, you'll find out in the next chapter, the last chapter there is! Sad, I know. And in this chapter, you saw I added some Aly moments, without Josh and Andy, and with Jake. I wanted some of this chapter to reflect not only on Jandy, but Aly and her feelings on everything. I'm happy with the turn out of this chapter. It was my favorite to write! Anyhow, everyone please review! They're much, much appreciated!

Here's a poll!

**What do you think I'll do to Andy? Choose from these four choices!**

**A. You'll make her live! **

**B. You'll kill her!**

**C. You won't do anything. You'll just finish the story with her still sick. **

**D. You'll do A and B. If that's possible…!**

**Leave what you think will happen in your review!**


	20. Forever

A week later, on a Monday morning, Josh and Andy lie in bed, Andy remaining asleep, while Josh silently lay, arms around Andy, lost in thoughts. He watched her chest go up and down, breathing calmly. He kissed her forehead lightly, so he wouldn't disturb her peaceful sleep. He shut his eyes slowly, falling back into a sweet slumber.

Two hours later, he awoke. He looked at Andy and watched her sleep, but then he noticed he chest…she wasn't breathing. He sprung up, sitting. He pulled the comforter off her, trying to find a pulse in her wrist. He couldn't feel anything. He kissed her hand lovingly, and then he sat by her side. Josh got out of the bed, calmly moving to Andy's side of the bed. He placed her hand over her once-so-alive body.

He walked to Aly's room, opening the door. He sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her lightly.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Aly," he said hoarsely. She rubbed her eyes, fluttering them open. She saw hurt in her father's eyes.

"Dad, what is it?" She scooted herself up, looking at him. "What?" she asked again, nervously, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Aly," he choked out, letting tears spill from his eyes. "Your mom… she's..." Aly understood.

"No," she whispered. "No!" She threw herself into Josh's arms, both crying into each other.

Two days later, it was Andy's funeral. Everyone sat together in the funeral home, mourning the loss over their dear Andy. Aly wore a simple black skirt, along with a simple black, button up blouse. She sat in a white uncomfortable chair, next to Jake, who had his hand on her leg.

"Aly," he whispered. "I'm here for you." Josh smiled to himself when he heard Jake tell Aly that. It reminded him of when he used to whisper the same exact words into Andy's ear the nights she was being treated in the hospital for her cancer. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see his older sister.

"Josh," she said, sitting next to him. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

The pastor went to the front of the funeral home. They all listened to him speak. "We're all gathered here today to mourn the loss of Andromeda, known as Andy, Jensen-Trager. She lost her life to a long, hard battle with cancer. From what I have been told, she was strong, but not strong enough to keep going this time. She stopped her treatments so she could spend the last few years of her life with her loved ones, her husband and daughter. She lived a full two years without treatments, and two days ago, she passed in the arms of her husband." Aly sobbed as she listened to the pastor speak highly of her mother. Josh simply just listened. "Now, if anyone would like to come forward, and share a few words of their relationship, or just simply say a few kind words for Andy, you may do so now."

A number of people wanted to go up, but some were too upset to even stand or speak. Andy's mothers went up.

"Andy was amazing," Alicia started, tears rolled down her cheeks. "When someone would taunt Lydia or me for being lesbian women with children, Andy would always make our day better with her cute little remarks. She was the most wonderful daughter we could have been blessed with," she finished. She hugged Lydia, both going back to their seats, both in tears.

Next, Nicole went. "Andy was Josh's friend in the beginning. A month after the two became close, Josh came to me one day, seeking advice. He told me, with sadness in his eyes and voice, that Andy had cancer. After a while, it occurred to me, Andy was an angel. She had changed my son for the best, and has shaped the man he is today. I loved her as if she was my own daughter, and I will always remember how she helped my son," Nicole said. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall until she was in her seat.  
"And if anyone else would like to do so, you may."

Josh looked over at Aly. "I'll go," she whispered, getting up. She had index cards that she had written a speech on. She looked at the cards and left them in her seat. "My mom," she paused, thinking of a word to describe Andy. Then she realized in her mind there is no word to describe my mother, "She was indescribable. She was the most unique woman I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because she's my mother. Everyone told me that I was exactly like her. I didn't have a lot of friends, only a boyfriend, and would only stick to him as my mother did with my father. My mom once told me she didn't need more people in her life, because she was happy with what she already had. She was afraid to be close to anyone because she was scared her cancer would come back and it would hurt more people than it originally would. She told me that was the only thing she was afraid of. My mother was my best friend. She was the only person I could talk to about everything and anything," She paused. "I'll remember my mom always. I know she'll always be with me," she whispered more to herself than to all the people watching her speak. Tears pushed into her eyes. "I'm sad to know she'll never actually be with me when I get married," she looked at Jake, he smiled, "And when I have children. But I know she's in a better place, and carefree like she was. She'll never be gone," Aly finished. Everyone watched her as she walked to her seat, sobbing, hugging Jake. Josh rubbed her back.

"Aly, don't cry, baby," Josh pleaded sadly. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's your turn to go up, Dad." Josh got up, heading to the front.

"Andy…she was my best friend. She was the coolest person I ever met." The crowd chuckled. "She mattered more to me than life. When Andy had cancer when we were 16, I told her I wanted to become a doctor to cure her, but then she was put into remission. And when it was senior year, I still had every intention of becoming a doctor, but Andy said since she was in remission, I should do something else. I listened to her. I don't regret doing that, because I know if I became a doctor, things would be different, much different," Josh paused for a moment. "As my mother said, Andy changed me for the best. I was going nowhere with my life before Andy came along. She taught me so much about life. She taught me how to accept people, how to care, how to just be myself. I didn't' have to care about being "cool" around girls because I knew Andy wanted me for me. I knew she was the one I'd spend my life with when she first kissed me," he paused again, and looked at Aly. "Andy was a wonderful mother to our daughter Aly. She never had a doubt on raising Aly. She always knew if it was wrong, it'd still work out somehow. I know Andy will always be with me, and I know Andy's soul is now dancing carelessly with no intention on stopping," Josh smiled, going back to his seat.  
"And now, you may come up and say your final goodbyes to Andromeda."

Lori came behind Josh, embracing him in a hug. She cried, shaking in his arms. "I'm so sorry about her, Josh. She was amazing," Lori said through her cries. Josh held her close, crying himself. Lori pulled away, looking at Aly who was in the arms of Jake. Aly looked at her Aunt, tears in her eyes. She pulled out of Jake's arms, hugging Lori. "Come on, Aly, let's go say see ya to your mom." They walked towards the casket. Josh sat down in his seat, waiting until everyone was finished. Kyle sat down next to Josh.

"Hey, Josh," Kyle said.

"Hey, buddy," Josh replied.

"Aren't you going to go up to Andy and say a few words?"

"Yeah, I will go up and say goodbye when everyone else is finished."

"Josh, don't say goodbye. Goodbye means forgetting and I know you don't want to do that."

"Alright, I'll say 'see you soon'." Kyle smiled at his brother. And Josh knew Kyle was right. Goodbye does mean forgetting, and of course, he'd never want to forget Andy.

Finally, Josh and Aly were left alone. Josh walked over to the casket, looking over Andy. She looked peaceful, as if she was only sleeping, but he knew the truth. He looked at her; her hair was curled, and beautiful. She was wearing a skirt and a T-Shirt. She specifically demanded she wasn't buried in anything fancy. She was wearing her rings that she wore, her wedding ring, a purple ring, and a ring with her birthstone in the center. He looked at her closed eyelids. How he wished he could see her radiant blue eyes dance.

"So, Andy," he started as if he were really talking to her. "Andy, I know you're waiting for me somewhere, dancing and eating all the junk food you possibly can. I'll always love you, and I know every time my heart beats, it's because you're feet are dancing and without pain, you can keep going…forever." He kissed her cheek, looking at her one more time, smiling, with happy tears in her eyes, happy she was no longer in pain. He turned and left with Aly.

A year later, Josh and Aly met at the cemetery Andy was buried in. They walked up together, Aly setting a dozen yellow tulips on her grave. Aly and Josh both read to themselves what it said on her gravestone.

_Andromeda "Andy" Rein Jensen-Trager  
Loved Mother  
Loved Wife  
Loved Friend  
Loved Daughter  
Free dancing in the horizon_

Josh ordered that Andy's gravestone specifically said she was dancing. He smiled, knowing it was the truth.

"I love her gravestone," Aly commented, smiling.

"I do, too."

"So are you ready to go?" Aly asked, smiling. She was home for the weekend, spending it with Josh. She was studying to be a doctor in honor of her mother. Josh was proud of her.

"Yeah, meet me at home," he replied.  
"I'm going to pick up food from Johnnie's," he said. Johnnie's used to be the Rack, but someone bought it and named it Johnnie's. Josh wanted to buy it and set it up the way the Rack used to look, and re-name it Andy's.

"Alright," Aly said, walking to her car. "I'll meet you at home," She called before she got in her car.

"Alright," he called back.

All of his memories rushed through his mind. His first kiss with Andy, he could taste the sweet taste of her lips, as if they were against his lips at the moment. The day the got married her beautiful smile after they kissed and then the look on her face when they found Aly was going to live when she had complications when first being born. He smiled at his memories, not being sad they were over, but smiling because they happened.

He walked off, leaving the cemetery.

A walk light was all he saw. He could hear someone saying his name repeatedly.  
"Josh, God, you're such a pig! There's pizza all over the couch!" He heard Lori complain. He opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch in his parent's house. He looked at Lori, confused.

"What?" She asked him.

"It was a dream," he whispered to himself. "It felt so real."  
"Josh, are you drunk?" Lori asked him. He had the weirdest expression on his face.

"No, Lori! I'm not drunk!" he spat. "Did I fall asleep here or something?" He asked. He couldn't remember anything from the night before. All he could think about was how the dream felt so real.

"You fell asleep on the couch. You were pigging out on pizza, drowning your sorrows. You and Andy had a fight about something or another and you got pizza all over the couch. I guess you passed out. What was this dream about?" Lori asking, now curious about the dream he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon," she replied. "Why?"

"Because," he answered, jumping off the couch. He knew exactly where he was going, and he knew for sure she'd be there.

He jumped in his car, going there. He parked at the first available spot her saw, running inside. His eyes searched for her through the crowd of people, and then he spotted her, sitting in a booth, slurping her favorite smoothie, reading a magazine. He walked right over to her, sitting across from her in the booth.

"Andy," he said.

"What?" She asked coldly. He shook it off.

"Last night I had the best dream ever," he began.

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically.

"You and I were 22 and married and we had a daughter. We named her Aly, short for Alyssa. Then, like 2 hours into the dream, we were celebrating Aly's 13th birthday. We bought her a plasma screen TV, and you and her went to a Paramore concert a few days after her birthday. The Paramore tickets were birthday presents from Lori," he said all in one breath. He took another breath and began again. "Then like another hour into the dream, we found that your cancer came back. Then, Aly had a boyfriend, Jake, and they graduated and you died and Aly went to college to be a doctor," he managed to spit out quickly.

"Josh, are you drunk?" She asked him as if he were.

"Andy, seriously, I'm telling the truth about the dream."

"Alright, I believe you, but we were married? How crazy is that? And we had a daughter? Even crazier," she said, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"I don't find it too crazy," he said.

"Yeah, I guess it's bound to happen, right?" She asked, smiling.

"Yup," he replied. Somehow, he knew it was going to happen.

"Andy, I'm with you for life. I love you," he said. Her expression softened.

"Josh, forever," she smiled leaning across the table to give him a kiss. "So, tell me about this epic dream. What was our daughter like? Tell me everything."

"Alright. Our daughter's name was Aly, short for Alyssa. Alright, let me start from the beginning. We were 22, married and living together." And that was that. Josh and Andy lived their lives together. That dream of his life taught him so much, but left him with so many questions that he hoped would be answered when he actually lived his dream. The dream taught him that life is beautiful and made even more beautiful with love from close loved ones. That was his life, beautiful, and made that way with the help of Andy, whom he'd spend the rest of his life with, even if that meant in spirit.

The End.

A/N: And that was that. It's finished. I'm so sad. This is the first fanfic that I've actually finished, and I'm sad it is. This was my favorite fanfic to write, and I'm so sad it's over. There are a number of people I'd like to thank that helped me with this story: Daisy617, you were the first person I told I was going to write this story. You've reviewed every single chapter, and I thank you. To all the people that edited a chapter or two, thank you. You made my story flow better. And to all my faithful reviewers, and readers- thank you. You're the reason why I finished. Thank you all. You'll see there's one more "chapter". It's actually an author's note. If you would, please take a look at it.  
And it's not over for my writing, it's just the beginning!

-Keely Jade


End file.
